Warm me up
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are forced to drive together to an out of town performance, in the middle of winter. On the way there they are driven off the road by a mysterious car. They soon find that the weather isn't the only element they must survive. SPN Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So since I've hit a bit of a block with my other fic ('Set fire to the rain') I've decided to start another one! Again written at 4am. This is a bit of a supernatural fic because I generally love supernatural movies (this fic is based very loosely on the movie wind chill). Anyone who read my other Fuffy fic 'standing on the edge' probably shouldn't read this since the first chapter is pretty much exactly the same. If I continue all chapters from now on will be different though. The title is lame but I really couldn't think of one so…I went with a line from Sia's 'Breathe me'. ..awesome song. **

**Summary: Rachel and Quinn are forced to drive together to an out of town performance, in the middle of winter. On the way however they are driven off the road by a mysterious car. They soon find that the weather isn't the only element they must survive. **

**Pairings: FaBerry, Brittana (at the end). **

**Warnings: Swearing. **

Chapter 1

"Berry!" Quinn exclaimed irritably as she lifted a hand from the wheel and brushed a strand of her blonde hair from her eyes "Will you do me a favour?"

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel grinned knowingly.

"Shut the hell up!" Quinn ordered as she reached out and turned the radio down slightly.

"You're grouchy today." Rachel noted "I didn't even do anything."

"God, you're infuriating" Quinn muttered feeling a shiver course through her. She reached over and turned the car's heating up "And I hate snow."

"The snow's making you moody?" Rachel smirked.

"No!" Quinn growled low in her throat and pressed harder on the gas "I'm moody because I'm stuck in a car with _you_ and its freaking freezing!"

"The heating is turned all the way up" Rachel pointed out logically "It's really not that cold."

Quinn huffed in annoyance but remained silent otherwise. She released a heavy sigh when Rachel turned the radio up and began to sing along to the song.

"_Yeah, keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel  
>Keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel<br>Yeah, we're goin' to the Roadhouse__"_

"I don't know how I let you and Schue talk me into this damn trip anyway." the blonde grumbled "It's completely pointless. Like I _really_ want to be driving halfway across the country with you just to watch some stupid show which probably isn't going to be very good anyway."

"As part of the Glee club it's our job to observe our rivals." Rachel informed her seriously "Otherwise they have an advantage on us."

Quinn scowled at nothing in particular "Whatever."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the other girl's mood before she turned her gaze to the front and continued to sing along to the radio again much to Quinn's annoyance.

"Berry…" Quinn stated in a low voice knowing fine well that Rachel would hear her over the radio "Could you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate! And why the hell are you singing this anyway…what happened to Barbara Streisand, Streisand?"

_Yeah, back at the Roadhouse they got some bungalows_

Rachel raised her eyebrows in challenge as Quinn turned to glare at her and she started singing louder "And that's for the people, who like to go down slooooow."

Quinn felt her face heat up at the suggestive wink sent her way and she quickly turned her attention back to the road. She shook her head slowly, stunned by the brunette's surge of confidence. She swallowed hard when she felt Rachel's eyes still on her and tightened her grip on the wheel until her knuckles turned white. She took a deep breath in a vain attempt to dispel the unexpected feelings but to no avail as the diva merely kept on singing.

_Let it roll, baby, roll  
>Let it roll, baby, roll<br>Let it roll, baby, roll  
>Let it roll, all night long<em>

"M-Maybe it's too hot in here" Quinn stuttered awkwardly as she removed a hand from the wheel and turned the heating down. She cursed herself angrily as she rolled the window down before glancing back at Rachel "What?"

"Nothing" Rachel smiled before turning her attention back to the road

"I'm stopping." Quinn announced after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Why?"

"Because I need to pee" Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette's constant suspicion "We _have_ been driving for about 6 hours."

"We have." Rachel agreed with a nod "But we've stopped 7 times…Which is more than once every _hour_ Quinn. We're never going to get there by nightfall if you don't stop…Stopping!"

"I've been driving for 6 hours." Quinn repeated darkly "There's only so much of your singing and constant whining I can put up with man-hands!"

"I don't know why I let you drive anyway" Rachel sniped, slightly offended by the comment "You drive like a crazy person."

"I do not!" Quinn exclaimed as she pulled over at the garage. She frowned as she watched Rachel open the car door "Hey!"

"What now?" Rachel sighed as she turned back to look at the blonde.

"I can't get out." Quinn frowned "I'm not wearing any shoes." both she and Rachel looked down at her fluffy sock clad feet and Rachel had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up." Quinn huffed as she noticed the action "It's not my fault you decided to tackle me into the stupid snow and get me absolutely soa…" she trailed off as Rachel got out of the car and shut the door behind her "Hey! Hey, where are you going?" a mere moment later, the brunette appeared at her door and opened it.

"Hop on." Rachel instructed as she turned around.

"What? No! You're like…A midget. Bite size. Whatever."

"Bite size suggests you've thought about eating me." Rachel teased.

"Wha…? No!" Quinn shook her head vehemently, a bright blush covering her cheeks as her mind sank directly to the gutter "No, no, no, no…Just…There's no way I'm getting on your back. You're tiny…You'll drop me. Just forget about it Thumbelina."

"I thought you said you 'needed to pee' " Rachel pointed out logically "Unless you change into your high heels, put on wet shoes or spontaneously grow wings there's no chance of you getting to the bathroom. Besides I'm stronger than my petite stature suggests."

Quinn seemed to think about that for a moment "….Fine. But if you drop me I'll kill you." she muttered before Rachel bent to her level. After a moment of fumbling they managged to get out of the car, though Quinn bumped her head on the top of the door in the process.

"Ow!" Quinn exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around the other girl's neck to keep her balance "Fuck…Damn it Berry!"

"Oh…Sorry Quinn!" Rachel stated guiltily before she lifted her foot and kicked the car door shut.

"Whoa!" Quinn squeaked clutching Rachel even tighter as they lurched to the side "Maybe you should keep your feet ON the floor!"

"You're so bossy" Rachel chuckled softly as she began to make her way towards the small garage store while keeping her grip on the blonde.

Quinn shivered as a blast of cold air hit her and she unconsciously melted closer to Rachel's body warmth "Y-You're surprisingly warm despite how cold it is." she said as way of explanation.

Rachel remained silent for a moment before speaking up "Regulated body heat."

"Yeah." Quinn whispered as they entered the store "I guess that's it." she dropped down off Rachel's back and shivered instantly as the warmth disappeared.

"Hello Ladies." a boy of about 17 behind the counter greeted them with a sleazy grin "What can I do for you?"

Quinn glared at him as he blatantly looked Rachel up and down. She was about to say something when Rachel grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Rachel asked him while Quinn continued to glare at him.

"Sure," the guy nodded motioning behind them "Just down the hallway."

Quinn hesitated looking between the guy and Rachel.

"Go." Rachel nodded as she pushed Quinn gently towards the hallway. The blonde glowered in warning at the guy behind the counter before she turned and walked towards the bathroom.

"Right." Rachel muttered to herself as she watched Quinn walking away before she turned to look at the boy behind the counter "Um…Can I get a black coffee to go please?"

"Of course." The guy grinned at her before turning around and walking away to the coffee machine. Rachel tapped her foot impatiently her gaze drawn back to the hall Quinn had disappeared down.

"Where are you heading to?"

Rachel jumped as she noticed the boy had returned to her side and was now pressing a plastic lid to her coffee "Uh…I…Some place called Centralia?"

"Oh" the boy frowned for the first time "I heard it's a rough road to get there…I'd be careful if I was you. It's dangerous" he leaned forward slightly and Rachel forced herself not to take a step back at the stench of alcohol on his breath "Lots of unexplained deaths…"

Rachel visibly shuddered in disgust as his gaze dropped from her eyes.

"What's a beautiful girl like you d…" he began to reach over the counter but stopped as his wrist was caught in a vice like grip. He yelped and turned his gaze to the left to see the blonde from earlier staring at him in fury.

"Don't even think about it" Quinn said in a low dangerous tone. She tightened her grip slightly on his wrist causing him to wince in pain "Keep your eyes and hands off her, got it? Or I might get _really_ angry."

The boy nodded slightly and Quinn held on for a moment before she released his wrist. He created a safe distance between them before speaking up "Your Girlfriend sure has a strong grip."

Quinn glanced at Rachel expecting her to correct him but noticed the brunette was merely staring at her in amazement.

"Yeah" Quinn coughed slightly and looked back at the guy her features hardening again "And if you put your hands anywhere near her again I'm going to be forced to break your wrist. Don't think I won't do it."

"She's being serious." Rachel finally spoke up as she moved back to Quinn's side and placed a hand on her lower back. The cheerio glanced at her in surprise.

"Right." the boy rubbed his wrist and tried as hard as he could to avert his eyes from the brunette "Sorry."

Quinn's gaze lingered on Rachel for a moment before she turned her gaze back to the boy "I'll have a slushy if you're not too busy staring at my…" she trailed off and glanced warily at Rachel who thankfully didn't notice her pause.

"A slushy?" Rachel exclaimed in pure disbelief "It's like minus a million degrees outside and you want to eat ice? Wait…you're not planning on throwing it at me are you?"

"No." Quinn rolled her eyes, the statement causing a pang of guilt "I get slushy cravings in…winter…"

"It's going to melt in the car." Rachel pointed out obviously.

"Oh yeah." Quinn frowned before shrugging carelessly "Oh well" she reached past the brunette to grab a Hershey chocolate bar off the shelf. When she looked back the boy had returned to the counter and his gaze had once again dropped below Rachel's eyes "Hey! I thought I told you to fucking stop that?"

The boy jumped back at the anger in Quinn's voice and he held his hands up in surrender "I'm sorry…But can you seriously blame me?"

Quinn gritted her teeth to keep from hitting the guy and threw some money on the counter "Come on Berry. Let's get out of here." there was a moment of silence before she spoke up again "How are we going to do this?" she motioned between her slushy, Rachel's coffee on the counter and her sock clad feet.

"Um…" Rachel stuffed the chocolate bar in her coat pocket "First…jump on."

Quinn gave her a strange look but stepped forward and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders anyway. She stood like that for a brief moment before she jumped and Rachel caught her instantly.

"Okay," Rachel bent slightly "Now grab them."

"But that means I won't be able to hold on." Quinn stated the obvious "What if I fall?"

"I won't let you fall Quinn." Rachel swore sincerely "I promise."

"Okay" Quinn grabbed the cups from the counter "It's a good thing that guy disappeared. He would have had a field day with this."

"Yeah…" Rachel muttered as she left the store. They wobbled slightly on the step but the brunette managed to keep her firm grip "I'll drive. You should get some sleep."

"I'm too wired to sleep." Quinn sighed as they reached the car. Rachel opened the door and deposited her in the passenger seat before jogging around to the other side and getting in the driver's seat.

"Do I have to hold this for the next 3 hours?" Quinn questioned expectantly.

"Nope" Rachel stated as she took the wam drink from the other girl and placed it in the cup holder next to her seat. She started the engine and quickly peeled out of the garage.

"About before…" Rachel motioned over her shoulder "Thank you for…"

"Don't mention it." Quinn stated quickly, focusing on the passing trees "I didn't do it for you…I did it because if we're late Mr Schue is going to kill us. That's all."

"Oh…" Rachel nodded, slightly disappointed and turned her gaze back to the road.

XxQRBSQRBSxX

"I can't believe how long it's taking us to get there." Rachel grumbled as she watched Quinn driving. Four hours after they had left the gas station the blonde had insisted that Rachel give up the driving to her, stating that she drove like her Grandmother "It's already dark out." she glanced around at the darkness that engulfed the road.

"Hey…" Quinn slowed the car to a stop and squinted at a sign at the side of the road "What does that sign say?"

"Um…" Rachel leaned forward in her seat and squinted at the fading sign "Centralia. But there are two signs…"

"This one looks like a shortcut" Quinn nodded towards the much narrower road lined with trees "I guess that's the way we'll go…" she pressed down on the accelerator and turned onto the road ignoring Rachel's protests.

"We should stay on the highway." Rachel stated sensibly, looking back the way they came "We're going to get lost out here."

"It's going to be fine" Quinn responded coolly "It's just a shortcut. Chill."

Rachel sighed and sank back into her seat ignoring the feeling of dread that overwhelmed her. They continued to drive in silence for a while before the radio burst into life causing them both to jump.

"Oh no…" Quinn muttered as she turned the radio off "We're lost aren't we?"

"Of course we're not lost" Quinn answered as they approached a small bridge. She rolled her eyes at the diva's worrying "See? There's a car right over there."

"Speeding." Rachel frowned, her eyes on the headlights in front of them "They're going to end up crashing in these conditions."

"Uh-huh." Quinn muttered thoughtfully.

"Hey" Rachel said in alarm when the car showed no sign of slowing and continued to approach them head on. She sat up straight and unconsciously clutched Quinn's arm "Am I imagining things or is that car coming straight at us?"

"What the hell…" Quinn muttered to herself as the car got closer and sped up.

"Quinn you need to slow down! He's not going to stop…"

"Hold on!" Quinn yelled loudly before she jerked the wheel to the right sending the car speeding down an embankment and crashing into a large tree. She was flung forward in her seat and hit her head on the steering wheel before everything turned black.

TBC ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your feedback. I really appreciate your comments. Again, I should point out that this FIC does derive from another BUFFY/FAITH fic which I wrote a while ago and deleted…which is why it may seem familiar (Thanks to whoever took it upon themselves to inform the commenter below them that I did point that out). And anyway…on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

Rachel groaned painfully as she slowly stirred in consciousness. As her senses gradually returned to her she shivered slightly from the cold that filled the car, her eyes flickering open. A soft whimper escaped her at the tight aching feeling in her chest and she automatically glanced to her left. Her eyes widened in alarm as they settled on an unconscious Quinn, slumped over the steering wheel, bleeding profusely from a head wound "Quinn!" she scrambled to unclip her seatbelt despite her ribs aching in protest at the movement and tentatively gripped Quinn's shoulders to push her away from the wheel. She moved quickly so that she was half kneeling on Quinn's seat, her other knee jammed painfully into the centre console "Quinn!" she gently tapped Quinn's cheek, being careful to avoid any area that may have been injured in the crash "Quinn, wake UP!" she demanded in her most authoritative voice. She held her breath for a long moment until Quinn shifted under her hands, a small cry of pain escaping her lips. Rachel released the breath she had been holding, relieved that the honey blonde was beginning to stir. Quinn blinked her eyes open after a moment, slightly disorientated to find Rachel so close to her.

"Rachel?" she mumbled only for pain to shoot through her head "Ow…" she lifted a hand to her head, surprised to feel blood cover her fingertips "What happened?"

"We crashed…" Rachel's gaze flickered to the left and right before she focused on Quinn, concern covering her features "Don't you remember? The car was coming right at us and…Oh my God you might have concussion or amnesia or brain damage or…"

"Berry." Quinn winced at the pain Rachel's higher than usual voice was sending through her head "Drop a couple of octaves. I can assure you I'm no more brain damaged now than I was before."

Rachel visibly slumped in relief but frowned when she noticed the questioning look Quinn was giving her "What is it?"

"Just…You can get off me now if you want." Quinn answered softly, her words not spoken unkindly.

"Oh!" Rachel blushed when she noticed she was more or less sitting atop Quinn, her hand still resting lightly on her cheek "S-sorry!" she practically fell back into her own seat, hissing sharply at the pain that jolted through her ribs "I'm…I'm just going to…I'll be right back." she quickly pushed the car door open, causing snow to fall down from the roof. She squeaked indignantly as the icy substance hit her but quickly removed herself from the car leaving Quinn staring after her in bemusement.

Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket as she walked away and cursed silently when she noticed she had no signal at all "This is great…This is just great!" she glanced back at the car and groaned angrily when she noticed it was buried under what looked like 6 feet of snow. She turned around and kicked the snow under her feet in a sullen manner.

"Berry!" Quinn's voice sounded in a whisper yell from behind her "Where are you going?"

Rachel turned around and held her phone up in response to the question "I can't get signal here."

"Where are we?" Quinn asked softly as she stopped at Rachel's side and shivered slightly at the feeling of cold which was rapidly engulfing her. She glanced around but found she couldn't see anything apart from a dense collection of trees to her right and a steep hill to her left. There seemed to be only snowy ground stretched out in front of her, at least as far as the eye could see "I can't even see the road from here."

"That's because we're nowhere _near_ the road." Rachel informed her, a hint of annoyance in her tone "We left the road over two hours before we crashed, remember?"

"We left the _main_ road." Quinn corrected reasonably "We were still on _a_ road." She glanced around again but frowned upon seeing on sign of the road they had been driven from.

Rachel huffed and continued walking forward "Well your detour was a great idea, I must say. Now we're not only going to be late for the performance but we're stranded in the middle of nowhere. Where may I add nobody is going to look for us even if they do notice we're missing. "

"Are you saying this is _my_ fault?" Quinn snapped angrily "How the hell was I supposed to know that some nut job was going to drive us off the road?"

"I told you we should have stayed on the main road." Rachel stated calmly as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Despite the three layers of clothing she was wearing she could already feel the cold getting to her. "But we just had to do things your way."

"Because what you say is always right, right Berry?" Quinn retaliated sharply "Your way or the freaking highway!"

"My way _was_ the highway." Rachel corrected shortly "Whereas your way was the ominous looking road which nobody in their right minds would choose to drive on!"

Quinn almost laughed at the unintentional pun but quickly remembered that she was supposed to be angry at the brunette for blaming her for the accident "It still wasn't my fault that we were driven from the road." She pointed out stubbornly "The road we were on probably _was_ a shortcut." She noticed Rachel was about to interrupt and quickly continued "Plus you didn't argue against it for very long."

"Would there have been any point in doing so?" Rachel asked pointedly "You would only have ignored me and possibly hurled your usual abuse at me for having the audacity to argue with you in the first place."

Quinn visibly flinched at the accusation, a reaction which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette "Whatever."

Rachel sighed and slowed her pace slightly "Why are we arguing about this anyway?"

"Because you're blaming me for the crash?" Quinn huffed.

Rachel paused for a moment before speaking "I'm sorry Quinn. I know the crash was not your fault. I'm just cold and annoyed that we're going to miss out on watching our adversaries perform."

"It's fine." Quinn shrugged reluctantly though she could still feel the bitter sting of Rachel's earlier comment. She ignored it and tried to change the subject "So where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel sighed, realising they had walked quite a distance away from the car "When I started walking I was merely doing it out of pure agitation but now I suppose it would be beneficial to find the road so th…" she trailed off, suddenly finding herself out of breath and coughed painfully causing Quinn to stop a couple of paces in front of her and turn around.

"Berry?" Quinn watched in alarm as the brunette in front of her doubled over in a coughing fit, her petite body shaking with the force of the episode "Berry!" she moved quickly forward, her hand coming to lightly rest on Rachel's back "Hey, are you okay?" she frowned in worry when Rachel gripped the front of her jacket in a vice like grip, tugging her down slightly "Rachel?" she unconsciously began to rub soothing circles on the smaller girl's back.

Finally Quinn heard the coughing begin to die down and the grip on her jacket loosened.

"I-I'm okay." Rachel gasped out as she painstakingly stood up and subtly wiped her hand on her dark pants. She paused when she noticed Quinn's concerned expression "Don't worry. It's probably just the cold." When the blonde merely stared at her sceptically Rachel continued "Come on. We should keep moving." Before the other girl could say anything more she continued walking at a rather rapid pace. Quinn hesitated in concern for a moment before she rushed to walk at Rachel's side.

"It's dark." Rachel murmured quietly after a few minutes of walking in silence. She glanced cautiously to her left as the back of her hand brushed against Quinn's.

"Yeah, it is." Quinn agreed softly, her breath catching at the touch of Rachel's hand to her own.

"It's kind of creepy." Rachel observed thoughtfully "It's like there's no stars or moonlight or anything…just darkness."

"Uh-huh" Quinn wavered uncertainly for a moment before boldly slipping her hand into the brunette's, earning herself a surprised look. When Rachel's hand remained limp Quinn bit her lip beginning to think she had overstepped unspoken boundaries and was about to pull her hand away when the grip tightened and fingers cautiously entwined with her own.

"I still can't see the road" Rachel murmured softly as they continued to walk. Quinn was about to respond when something in the nearby woods caught her eye and she ground to a halt, causing Rachel to stop abruptly with her due to their still linked hands "Hey what are y…"

"Shhh!" Quinn hushed softly "What…What the fuck is that?" she nodded towards the trees and Rachel followed her line of vision. The brunette stiffened when her eyes fell onto a hooded figure and she was about to walk forward when Quinn stopped her.

"They're everywhere." Quinn said in a hushed voice as she glanced around at the figures which suddenly surrounded them.

Rachel too glanced around, her nervousness only heightening when she noticed the hooded figures were slowly but surely moving closer to them.

"We should get back to the car" Quinn said warily as she tugged Rachel closer to her "Berry?" she glanced at Rachel who was till staring at the figures "Berry, c'mon!"

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts by Quinn's voice and they began to run back to the car, hands still tightly connected.

XxQRBSQRBSxX

"Who do you think they were?" Quinn gasped as they piled back into the car and locked the doors behind them.

"I don't know." Rachel responded, sounding even more out of breath than Quinn as she lifted a hand to her aching chest "They didn't seem very friendly though."

Quinn didn't respond as her gaze was fixed directly on Rachel's hand "Is there something wrong?"

"With me?" Rachel lowered her hand quickly "No, I'm just kind of out of breath. Despite my morning elliptical workouts it's obvious that I wouldn't be quite as in shape as you since you train extensively everyday. I have after all heard that coach Sylvester's training can be extremely strenuous."

Quinn had been nodding along to Rachel's answer but she still looked concerned. She was about to argue when Rachel spoke up again.

"How is your head?"

"It's fine." Quinn subconsciously lifted a hand to her head and winced when it collided with the cut there "Ow."

"Let me see." Rachel shifted in her seat and leaned closer to the other girl.

"You really don't have to…" Quinn began to protest but trailed off as Rachel's hand landed gently on her cheek "Um…I'll be fine."

"Either way I still have to check it to be sure." Rachel stated reasonably. She carefully applied pressure to the hand still on Quinn's cheek causing her head to turn slightly so she could see the wound "It looks deep." Rachel murmured as she ran a finger tenderly over the wound "And there's a bump."

"Which means what?" Quinn whispered shakily, not at all used to having anyone display such attentive tenderness towards her as Rachel was.

"It's going to bruise and…you might have concussion." Rachel concluded softly, her gaze dropping to Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Oh…"

"So you'll have to um…Tell me if you feel sick, dizzy, if you have a headache or anything like that." Rachel said, concern tainting her tone "You have to tell me right away."

"Right." Quinn nodded unable to stop her gaze momentarily flickering to Rachel's lips before she forced herself to look back up, her eyes slightly darker than a moment before "I…um…" she leaned unconsciously closer to the other girl.

Rachel too shifted forward slightly, her hand dropping to Quinn's shoulder. They were a mere breath away from each other when Quinn recoiled suddenly, her eyes wide in terror "Rachel, lock your door!"

"It's already locked." Rachel said, clearly startled by Quinn's sudden movement. She turned to make sure however and sucked in a sharp breath as she noticed one of the hooded figures from earlier standing a mere metre from the car just…staring at them intently. Rachel reached behind her and blindly grasped for Quinn's hand as the figure stepped closer "Quinn…"

Quinn fulfilled the unspoken request and grabbed the brunette's hand with both of her own, squeezing tightly "It's okay…It's okay. Just stay calm." She was unsure as to whether she was trying to reassure Rachel or herself as her own panic escalated.

Rachel scooted further backwards in her seat with every step the ominous figure took towards the car. Soon enough he was right next to the window and Rachel was beginning to hyperventilate, a reaction that proved to be more painful than it usually would have been. She whimpered in alarm when she felt one of Quinn's hands let go of her own "Quinn!"

Quinn wrapped her left arm lightly around Rachel's chest, pulling the other girl back against her own chest "Shhh Rachel." She whispered into Rachel's ear, her wide eyes glued intently to the figure "Stay quiet." She felt Rachel nod against her and resumed watching the figures action "I-I think he's leaving." Indeed the hooded figure had started to walk away and within a minute he had disappeared into the inky blackness of the woods.

"W-What do you think they want?" Rachel stuttered fearfully, maintaining her voce like grip on Quinn's hand.

"I don't know." Quinn murmured, dropping her arm from around Rachel's chest to allow the other girl to turn around to face her "But whatever it is, I'm willing to bet it's not a good thing…" she quickly faltered when she noticed Rachel looked even more alarmed than before "It's going to be okay. If he wanted to hurt us he would have smashed the window or something instead of walking away, right?" she waited for a tentative nod before continuing "We'll just wait it out until morning and then we'll leave."

Rachel nodded though she still didn't look convinced as they descended into silence.

"It's freezing." Quinn said suddenly as she shivered against the cold "Like…really f-freezing." She reached out an attempted to fiddle with the heating but found nothing would work on the car after the crash.

"Yeah…" Rachel whispered in agreement "W-wait, I have an idea…" she reached for the handle of her door but stopped short of opening it as Quinn's hand gripped her arm in a tight grip.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked uneasily "You can't go out there!"

"I'll be right back." Rachel responded before she unlocked the door and got out.

"Berry!" Quinn exclaimed in a hushed voice "Berry come back damn it!" when the brunette didn't listen to her she sat up straight on the lookout for any figures emerging "Come on Rachel…"

"I'm back." Rachel said breathlessly as she got back into the car with a bag.

Quinn reached across her and pulled the door closed quickly, making sure to lock it "Did you see any of them?"

"No." Rachel shook her head in response "But I wasn't looking for them so it doesn't mean they aren't out there."

"What's in the bag?" Quinn nodded toward the bag in Rachel's hands "A heater and a power source? That would be all kinds of useful right now."

"No." Rachel smiled softly "The next best thing." she opened the bag and pulled out a large blanket.

"Where did you get that?" Quinn questioned curiously as she continued to shiver uncontrollably.

"You should always be prepared" Rachel stated "In case you get stuck in the snow with a bunch of possibly homicidal hooded figures." she made sure the doors were locked before she nodded towards the backseat "Are you coming?"

Quinn swallowed heavily as she watched Rachel clamber into the back seat "Um…" she hesitated for a moment before she followed the brunette cautiously into the back of the car. As soon as she sat down she found half of the blanket thrown over her "Thanks Rachel."

"No problem." Rachel muttered through chattering teeth.

"I'm still cold." Quinn complained suddenly as she tried in vain to pull the blanket tighter around herself "This isn't really helping very much…"

"I know" Rachel muttered. She paused in thought for a moment "Why don't we…" she trailed off, a pink tinge covering her cheeks "Um…never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Rachel responded "You'll never go for it. In fact I'm absolutely certain that the idea would be positively nauseating to you."

"No, really." Quinn motioned for her to continue "I'm open to any suggestions which will stop us freezing to death."

"Well we could erm…Move closer?" Rachel stumbled over her words embarrassedly "Body heat and all, I mean…"

Quinn stayed silent and still for a moment before she slid closer to Rachel on the seat and wrapped her arms lightly around her waist before pulling her into her body and resting her chin on the younger girl's shoulder "Why didn't you think I would go for this?"

"I just…didn't think you would want to be this close to me." Rachel admitted in a whisper as she shifted further into Quinn's offered embrace "You made it clear what you think of me and my…appearance. I was under the impression that you wouldn't touch me with a ten foot bargepole even if it means certain death."

"Well you were wrong." Quinn said softly in response, remorse filling her voice "And I'm sorry."

"…Okay." Rachel shivered slightly as Quinn's cold nose pressed against her neck "This is…warmer."

"Uh-huh." Quinn nodded in agreement and closed her eyes along with Rachel "The doors are locked, right?"

"Hmmn." Rachel hummed tiredly in response and tightened her grip on Quinn's hands in front of her. Within minutes they had both fallen into a light sleep, their bodies' exhaustion overriding the feeling of alarm at the lurking presence of the unknown, hooded figures.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is a (kind of) early and longer chapter to say thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. And yeah, I totally burrowed one of the scenes in this from the actual movie…but just because the scene was awesome! :). Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Wha…?" Quinn startled awake with a loud gasp as something slammed against the window of the car, causing it to shake slightly from the disturbance. Memories of the previous few hours came rushing back and she looked down at her suddenly empty feeling arms "Rachel?" she glanced around the car, only to find no sign of the small diva "Shit…Rachel?" she scrambled to sit up in her seat and peered out of the window but discovered she couldn't see anything due to the darkness. Feeling panic welling up at the lack of the brunette's presence she opened the car door and hurriedly got out.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out in a whisper yell as she took a step forward, squinting into the darkness "Rachel!" she glanced around to make sure nobody was approaching her before she began to walk warily away from the car, hoping against hope that Rachel was nearby "Berry!" she stopped suddenly in place, her breath catching in her throat as she felt an especially icy chill travel down her spine. She swallowed heavily before she revolved on the spot only to stumble backwards when she came face to face with one of the hooded figures from earlier "Oh. My…God."

The hooded figure took a step closer to her but other than that made no other movement.

Quinn glanced around, noticing she was once again surrounded and instinctively glanced back at the car to assess the distance though any thoughts of running back were dashed as she remembered that Rachel was still out there somewhere. She took a deep breath before she turned and ran in the opposite direction to the figure. She glanced back, only to see the figures were completely still behind her and quickly sped up her pace. Just as she turned to face forward again she collided with something solid which sent her flying back into the snow "Ow…fuck!" she looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of a stony faced man staring down at her.

"You shouldn't be out here." He said monotonously as he continued to peer down at her in a rather unnerving manner "It's not safe."

"I know." Noticing he was wearing something which resembled an old sheriff's uniform Quinn scrambled to her feet and took a step closer to him "My…Friend and I crashed our car. Or well…actually somebody ran us off the road." She motioned hurriedly back over her shoulder, feeling herself growing more worried by the second "Back there. And there are people watching us and my friend has gone missing and I don't know _where_ she is."

The man merely stared at her stoically, not at all fazed by the fact that she was close to hysterical "You shouldn't be out here."

"What? I know! You said that already." Quinn said impatiently "Look Mister or…officer or whatever, we're stuck out here and I don't know where my friend has disappeared to so if you could ju…" she trailed off as the 'sheriff' grabbed her arm "Hey! What…?"

"You shouldn't be out here!" he snarled angrily as he tugged her closer to him "It's not safe here. You shouldn't be here…."

"I know that!" Quinn practically yelled as she attempted to pull away from his firm grip "And as soon as I find my friend we'll get the hell ou…"

"You can't leave." The man grabbed her other arm, obviously in an attempt to subdue her insistent struggling "You're here now so you can't leave this place."

"Like hell I can't!" Quinn fought even harder against his grip, causing his hold on her to loosen but to her alarm she found she couldn't completely break away from him "Let me go!"

"You can't leave." The guy repeated monotonously as he drew her even closer to him, practically lifting her from the floor "They won't let you leave."

Quinn whimpered slightly and turned her head to the side to avoid his cold gaze but she continued to fight valiantly against his bruising grip "Let me GO!"

"You shouldn't _be_ here!" the creepy guy spoke again, louder this time to be heard over the blonde "You can't leave now."

"She said…" a voice sounded from the left "Remove your hands!" a mere second later something swiped through the air colliding with the man's cheek causing him to stumble backwards, away from them and Quinn found herself being pulled away by softer hands.

"Rachel!" Quinn gasped as she turned and grasped Rachel's arm lightly "Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter." Rachel responded, her face contorted with pain "Just…run!" she grabbed Quinn's hand and quickly began to run, pulling the blonde along with her. They ran for merely a minute before Rachel broke into coughing. She stopped and swayed unsteadily for a moment before she dropped to the snow covered ground, her body shaking with the force of the painful coughing.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned in panic as she sunk down next to the coughing diva "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel managed to answer through her heavy coughs "I-I'm fine."

"Berry." Quinn warned as she placed her hand lightly on Rachel's back.

"I'm okay." Rachel took a shuddering breath before quickly swiping her hand across her mouth and looking up at Quinn "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Quinn exclaimed angrily as she removed her hand and stood up "You run off and almost get us both killed and I'm not supposed to worry? What the fuck were you thinking? There are people watching us. I mean are you _insane_ or just plain STUPID? You could have been hurt!"

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered as painstakingly pulled herself to her feet "I don't…I don't know why I did that."

"You 'don't know'?" Quinn scowled, clearly not happy with the answer she had received "What is that supposed to mean? I thought _I_ was the one with the head injury."

"I don't know." Rachel murmured quietly, seeming genuinely upset that she couldn't remember "It's like I had no control over what I was doing o-or where I was going" she gazed at Quinn pleadingly "You have to believe me…I would never just leave you like that. I swear I wouldn't!"

"It's okay." Quinn whispered, softening at the pleading look in Rachel's eyes "Let's just…Get back to the car, okay Berry?"

"Wait." Rachel winced causing Quinn to pause in concern "I have a…Problem. A really painful problem."

"What is it?" Quinn asked worriedly, her eyes already scanning the other girl's body for any obvious signs of injury "Are you hurt?"

Rachel raised her left hand in response to reveal the small knife she was clasping tightly "I can't let go. And it really hurts."

Quinn's eyes widened at the sight of the small knife clasped in Rachel's hand "H-how did that happen? It's freezing but I don't think it's cold enough for something to stick to your hand."

"I don't know." Rachel gritted her teeth against the intense pain in her hand "Ow, ow, ow…"

Quinn glanced around nervously and gently grasped Rachel's right hand "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel questioned nervously.

"I have to get this off you…And it's going to hurt like hell." the blonde explained apologetically "Like…_really_ hurt but I have to do it."

"Just do it…Quickly." Rachel whispered nervously before she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Right." Quinn breathed before she focused hesitantly on Rachel's hand enclosed in both of her own. With one last glance up she prised Rachel's fingers from the knife as quickly as she could. She winced guiltily as Rachel cried out in pain at the movement "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Rachel whispered even as her eyes began to water from the pain in her hand "It didn't hurt too much."

"We shou…" Quinn was about to reply before the sound of a twig snapping sounded from behind them and she swung around quickly "Oh Crap…"

"What?" Rachel peered over the taller girl's shoulder, her eyes widening slightly when they fell on the man from earlier with three hooded figures behind him "We have to get out of here." she grabbed Quinn's hand in her uninjured one and pulled her backwards. They stumbled slightly but soon found themselves in a full sprint through the woods, their hands somehow separating in the process.

"Whoa!" Quinn exclaimed as she attempted to veer to a stop at the top of a steep looking hill. She quickly lost her momentum however and stumbled roughly down it. Rachel who had been a step behind her had time to slide to a stop before she reached the embankment.

"Quinn?" she called down in alarm through her heavy panting "Quinn!" she glanced unsurely from the trees behind her to the steep hill before making her mind up and attempting to slide slowly down it. She hadn't anticipated just how steep the slope would be however and quickly lost her balance, flying head first into the snow and rolling the rest of the way down.

"Rachel!" Quinn's voice sounded in alarm and a moment later she had scrambled to Rachel's side to peer down at the dazed looking diva.

"You're okay." Rachel mumbled fuzzily, unconsciously lifting her hand to Quinn's cheek as if to prove to herself that the girl was indeed intact.

"I'm fine." Quinn nodded, looking concerned "Are _you_ okay?"

"I-I think so." Rachel winced as she pulled herself to her feet with Quinn's help "Hey…Isn't that your car?" she motioned behind Quinn causing her to turn around.

"Yeah." Quinn responded, vaguely wondering how she had walked in a full circle since leaving the car "Come on, We should get back there." she tugged insistently on the brunette's arm and they rushed to get back into the car.

"How's your hand?" Quinn asked worriedly as she looked to Rachel's injured hand "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah" Rachel answered painstakingly "A hell of a lot."

"It's frostbite." Quinn stated more to herself than to Rachel "Probably second or third degree." she glanced up at the other girl and held her hands out "Give me your hands, okay?"

"Um…Okay." Rachel looked mildly confused but trustingly placed her hands in the other girl's open palms.

Quinn inhaled nervously before she shifted to pull her jacket, shirt and sweater up revealing her stomach.

Rachel began to pull her hands away, an unsure expression on her face "Quinn…"

"W-we need to rewarm your hands." Quinn stuttered through the cold "To get t-the circulation flowing again or y-you might lose your fingers."

"Not good." Rachel breathed out, her breath fogging in front of them "I don't think I'd be able to hold a microphone without fingers."

Quinn chuckled at the statement, though her smile quickly faded as she pulled Rachel's hands closer to her. She hesitated for a moment before she locked eyes with Rachel and slipped the younger girl's hands underneath her clothes, to come to rest on her stomach. Both inhaled sharply at the sensation but neither seemed to notice "B-body heat will help."

"It's f-freezing." Rachel stuttered as she unconsciously shifted closer to her blonde companion "And we're soaked from the snow now."

Quinn nodded in response; unable to stop the shiver that coursed through her as Rachel accidentally moved her hands further up her ribs.

"Sorry." Rachel blushed as she moved them back down.

"It's okay." Quinn whispered in response "Your hands are kind of…warm now." She paused in thought as an idea struck her "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked through chattering teeth.

"How cold are you?" Quinn inquired seriously.

"V-very." Rachel answered faintly.

"And wet clothes are making you colder, right?" Quinn asked softly "I ask because I _know_ that I'm ten times colder than I was before so…"

"Wet clothes aren't beneficial to the situation." Rachel agreed, looking somewhat guilty.

"So I was wondering…" Quinn licked her lips nervously "If maybe…since our clothes are wet that is…um…I was wondering if maybe it would help if we…took them off? Apart from the essentials of course…We don't have to get totally naked. And erm…" she bashfully averted her gaze, a faint blush covering her cheeks "We could use body heat? More than we are now, I mean…"

Rachel smiled, finding herself inexplicably enamoured by the blonde's sudden shyness. It was certainly a side to Quinn she had never seen before "Okay."

"Okay?" Quinn looked up in disbelief, having expected the brunette to argue against the idea.

"Yes." Rachel nodded as she pulled her hands out from underneath Quinn's clothes "Your idea is very practical and it's clear that we aren't going to last very long in wet clothes."

Quinn nodded numbly as she watched Rachel cautiously take her jacket off followed by her shirt "Um…"

"What is it?" Rachel asked softly, a small smile creeping up on her lips despite her concern at the blonde's lack of movement "Because it seems like I'm the only one stripping over here."

"Right." Quinn took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her fluttering stomach and clambered into the back seat, pulling her jacket, hoodie and shirt off "Are you sure you want to do this Rachel?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded simply and made sure the doors were locked before crawling into the back seat "That is…if you're you okay with it?"

"Uh-huh." Quinn mumbled in response before they stripped themselves of the rest of their wet clothes, while sneaking quick shy glances every now and then.

"So now what?" Quinn asked in an uncharacteristically timid tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"B-Blankets." Rachel stuttered through the cold.

"Right." Quinn hurriedly jumped under the covers and motioned for Rachel to join her. The brunette did so and melted quickly against the blonde's warm form as the blankets were wrapped quickly around them.

"It's still c-cold." she stuttered after a brief moment.

"It's going to take a minute to warm up." Quinn murmured shakily as she unsurely wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"This is…Different." Rachel spoke thoughtfully after a moment.

"Different how?" Quinn asked apprehensively "Different as in…Bad different?"

"No." Rachel shook her head quickly "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean different…Good different."

"Oh…" Quinn's expression lit up with a smile, though she was unsure why she was relieved by Rachel's answer "Good. That's good."

"I'm actually surprised that you're okay with this." Rachel admitted softly.

Quinn frowned at the statement "I told you before that you're wrong about what I think of…"

"I mean because of your…Christianity." Rachel interrupted awkwardly.

"Oh…" there was an awkward pause before Quinn spoke again "Well…A) I'm not exactly a model Christian, am I? Sex before marriage and all. B) One of my best friends is gay and dating my other best friend. And C) We're not doing anything…sexual."

"Right…" Rachel mumbled.

They fell into silence for a few minutes before Quinn spontaneously giggled.

"What?" Rachel smiled at the sound.

"I was just thinking about what Brittany and Santana would be doing if they were in this situation." Quinn chuckled at her own thoughts.

"I imagine Santana would attempt to beat those guys up." Rachel smiled "Especially if they happened to look at Brittany in the wrong way."

"Probably." Quinn agreed softly, unconsciously running her fingers through Rachel's dark hair "But I was actually thinking about the fact that they would have no difficulty keeping warm."

"What do you…?" Rachel began to ask before her expression lit up in realisation "Oh…Oh!" she leaned up on her elbow to look down at the blonde "You mean…"

Quinn laughed at the exclamation as well as the blush that now covered the diva's cheeks "I do indeed."

Rachel rolled her eyes before shifting into her previous position "I imagine that would be an effective way to keep warm." They fell back into their mutual silence and Quinn's fingers resumed their light caressing of Rachel's hair.

"Do you think we're going to get out of here?" Rachel asked suddenly her voice turning slightly more sombre as she traced Quinn's bare shoulder with her fingertip.

"Of course we are." Quinn frowned "We just have to wait until morning and then we can get out of here. We'll be fine. Those guys outside are probably just trying to scare us…since they haven't really tried to attack us."

"Right." Rachel nodded though she still didn't look convinced.

"Listen to me." Quinn said forcefully as she noticed the brunette's doubt "We're going to be _fine_, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to us."

"Thanks." Rachel whispered gratefully "I assume I'm slightly freaked out right now…And while we're on the subject I must apologise for running off before even thought I also have to reiterate that I would never have willingly left you alone."

"It's okay." Quinn reassured her just as softly as she reached up and pushed a strand of dark hair from Rachel's cheek. Her hand froze as the other girl's eyes locked with hers however "Rachel?"

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Rachel admitted in a whisper as she leaned slightly closer "I imagine that I would be a hysterical mess right now."

Quinn's breath caught momentarily in her throat as Rachel's warm breath passed over her lips "A-anytime." Her eyes fluttered shut as Rachel leaned even closer and a moment later warm lips covered her own in a soft, hesitant kiss. She responded instinctively, leaning up to increase the pressure and tentatively lifting a hand to Rachel's cool cheek before they pulled away "Wow…"

"Wow." Rachel confirmed softly her eyes flitting over Quinn's lips to her eyes searching for any sign that the kiss was regretted.

"Where did that come from?" Quinn asked quietly, her voice slightly shaky due to their close proximity.

"I-I don't know." Rachel confessed "I just wanted to kiss you." she smiled bashfully and looked away "I kind of…Want to kiss you again."

"You do?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"I do." Rachel confirmed before she moved forward and captured Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands threading through soft dark hair.

Quinn deepened the kiss after a moment's hesitation before she felt Rachel's hand trail along her ribs "Wait…Rachel, wait. We shouldn't. If you're still…I don't think…"

Rachel pulled back, looking disappointed "You don't want to?" she didn't give Quinn time to respond and instead began to apologise quickly "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you again. I just assumed that since you didn't slap me for kissing you the first time that you may be open to…"

"Rachel." Quinn placed a finger on Rachel's lips effectively cutting her off "I _want_ to. You have no idea how much I want to…It's just that I don't want your first time to be in the back of a car in the middle of nowhere. And I want it to be meaningful…with somebody that you love."

"But I lo…" Rachel began to object immediately though she quickly trailed off "Just…please Quinn?"

"Rachel…" Quinn sighed sadly and traced the other girl's cheek with her fingertips "I honestly don't think...I mean I don't want…I don't think that…"

"Shhh." Rachel stopped the other girls unintelligible babbling with a finger to her lips, mimicking the other girl's previous actions "Don't think. I don't want to think right now. I just want to feel. _Please._"

Quinn paused for a moment but found herself powerless against Rachel's pleading "I'll…I'll be gentle."

"Yeah?" Rachel's face lit up in a grin.

"Yeah." Quinn confirmed before she captured Rachel's lips with her own in a fervent kiss.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all of the reviews. I really appreciate you telling me what you think of the fic. Here is the next chapter (Un-beta'd as always so any mistakes are my own). Enjoy! :)**

**Oh and I apologise for ending where I did in the last chapter but…I'm extremely bad at writing smut. Maybe I'll try later in the fic (If you want) :)**

Chapter 4

"Wow." Rachel murmured breathlessly into Quinn's shoulder "That was…wow."

""Hmmn." Quinn merely hummed a response as her fingers traced small circles on the other girl's chest. She paused as she noticed a slight trembling under her touch "Are you cold?"

"No." Rachel shook her head and tightened her grip on the blonde "Definitely not cold right now." Indeed Quinn's body flush against her own was keeping her perfectly warm. They fell back into the comfortable silence from moments ago and Quinn stared up at the roof of the car, her thoughts rushing around in her head.

"You're thinking too loudly." Rachel whispered jokingly into the stillness despite her concern "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking. That's all." Quinn murmured thoughtfully.

"About what?"

"About this." Quinn responded with a small smile "It's kind of crazy."

Rachel's brow furrowed in concern at the statement and pulled away slightly "Do…Do you regret…?"

"No!" Quinn interrupted quickly with an emphatic shake of her head "I didn't mean bad crazy. All I meant was that I didn't expect this to happen…that's all."

"Oh…good." Rachel sighed in relief and allowed herself to relax back into Quinn's embrace.

"Actually…" Quinn began to speak nervously causing Rachel to glance at her in concern "I have a confession to make."

"A confession?" Rachel echoed slowly "What kind of confession?"

"Mr Schue said that I didn't have to come on this trip if I didn't want to." Quinn admitted hesitantly "And well…I didn't really want to go to that stupid musical or whatever it is."

For a moment Rachel merely looked up at Quinn in confusion "So why did you agree to come on the trip?"

"I kind of just wanted to spend time you." Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment "Away from the Glee club."

"But you freaked out about the fact that you had to drive with me." Rachel tilted her head, recalling the way Quinn had immediately objected to the idea when it had been suggested by Mr Schue in Glee club "I believe your exact words were 'There's no way in hell I'm getting into a car with Man-hands.' I recall that you even opted to walk at one point."

Quinn winced at the reminder of what she had said "I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't let anyone else know that I wanted to go with you or…y'know."

"Your reputation would have been ripped to shreds." Rachel said in a sad but matter of fact tone.

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologised, giving the brunette a light squeeze of assurance "If it helps I didn't try to hide the fact that I wanted to go with you from Mr Schue. I actually asked him if I could…he was going to ask Tina at first."

"Really?" Rachel smiled shyly.

"Really." Quinn affirmed before pressing a soft kiss to the diva's lips.

"You called me Rach." Rachel beamed when they finally pulled away from the tentative kiss "I noticed you did it before too but I assumed it was just a slip of the tongue." She looked away and blushed at the unintentional pun.

"I did?" Quinn frowned thoughtfully.

"You were…" Rachel coughed "Slightly distracted…and you didn't really _say_ it."

"What?" Quinn looked even more confused at Rachel's explanation "How can I say it and _not_ say it at the same time?"

Rachel bit her lip bashfully before responding "You were seemingly in the throes of an orgasm at the time so you didn't really _say_ it…more like_ moaned_ it, which is probably why you can't remember…"

"Oh." Quinn blushed almost as brightly as Rachel "Well…I think I like calling you Rach…Rach."

"I like being called 'Rach'." Rachel smiled and kissed the other girl, revelling in their new found connection. Or at least she was until Quinn pulled away, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm not trying to kill the mood or anything but…Why do you taste like blood?" Quinn asked curiously "I noticed it before too."

"I bit my tongue." Rachel explained a bit too fast.

"Oh…okay." Quinn appeared satisfied with the answer and lay her head on Rachel's chest as they fell into silence. She lay still for a few moments, merely listening to the sound of Rachel's steady heartbeat before she noticed something strange.

"Rach?" She murmured as she looked up at Rachel without shifting their position "Why is your breathing so shallow?"

"Um…I don't know." Rachel lied "I hadn't noticed it was."

"It's irregular." Quinn mused quietly as pressed her ear against Rachel's chest, listening intently to the rattling breathing "Almost strained."

"I'm fine." Rachel answered "Don't wo…" before she could get her words out however she felt a sharp burning sensation in her chest and angled her body away from the blonde as she broke into a coughing fit.

"Rach?" Quinn said in worry, her hand rubbing soothing circles on the other girl's back "What's wrong?"

Rachel didn't respond for a long moment as she continued to cough painfully into her hand, her eyes watering slightly from the pain. When she finally managed to stop coughing she closed her fist and wiped her mouth inconspicuously before looking back at Quinn "I'm okay"

"You're not." Quinn argued her hand closing around Rachel's right wrist in a firm grip "You haven't been able to stop coughing since the crash Rachel!"

"It's nothing to worry about." Rachel attempted feebly as she tried to tug her hand free from the other girl's grip "I'm sure it's just a cold or the flu."

"Open your hand." Quinn ordered softly, her eyes shining with worry.

"Quinn…"

"Rachel." Quinn responded in challenge.

Rachel hesitated for a moment before she reluctantly opened her palm.

Quinn looked down, her eyes widening in panic as they settled on the red liquid covering Rachel's hand "You're…" she looked up again to meet Rachel's gaze "You're coughing up blood and you chose not to tell me?"

"It's not really a big deal…" Rachel lied.

"Of course it's a big fucking deal!" Quinn disagreed in concern fuelled anger "You could have internal bleeding Rachel! You could be seriously hurt."

"I'm fine." Rachel mumbled tiredly "I think it's just a broken rib or something…maybe I pierced something internally."

"Like, your lung?" Quinn questioned in alarm "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Rachel answered quietly "And I didn't want to bother you with it. I knew you would only worry."

"With good reason!" Quinn countered as she placed the back of her hand on Rachel's pale forehead "You're kind of clammy…How does it feel?"

"Hurts." Rachel winced as Quinn's hand skimmed along her ribs "Ow, Ow, Ow…."

"Definitely broken." Quinn observed when she felt the heated skin under her hand "Shit."

"Maybe it is serious" Rachel finally agreed as she allowed her head to drop back onto Quinn's shoulder "I don't feel very well right now."

"Rach? Quinn questioned in alarm as she moved slightly to look down at the brunette, her slurred speech having not been lost on her "Are you okay?"

"Mmnhmn" Rachel murmured softly "It just really hurts to talk…or breathe."

"You should have told me." Quinn sighed in frustration at the situation "I could have…"

"What?" Rachel asked as Quinn trailed off "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing we can do." she paused for a couple of moments before speaking up hesitantly "Um…Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"If…If anything happens…" Rachel stated unsteadily "I mean… with this internal bleeding thing…"

"Don't." Quinn cut Rachel off with a finger to her lips "Don't even go there. I don't want to hear it."

"But…"

"No!" the blonde snapped irritably "Just stop, okay? Nothing is going to happen. We're going to get out of here and we're going to be fine."

"We're not going to be able to do that if we wait around here." Rachel pointed out as she leaned up on her elbow to look down at Quinn "Maybe we should do something useful."

"You mean get out of the car?" Quinn frowned "But those things are out there. Why don't we just wait until morning?"

"I don't think I _can_ wait until morning." Rachel admitted breathily "I don't know what to do."

"You're right." Quinn whispered "We should go."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Rachel said as she placed a hand on Quinn's arm to prevent her getting up.

"I'll be fine," Quinn said sincerely "I promise."

Rachel nodded and they both pulled their slightly damp clothes on in silence before climbing back into the front of the car.

"Okay." Quinn anxiously muttered to herself as she reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly causing Quinn to pull her hand back quickly.

"What?" Quinn questioned in alarm "What is it Rach?"

"Um…Nothing." Rachel flushed slightly "Just…Before we do this I need…" she trailed off and bit her lip nervously, her gaze lowering.

"What do you need?" Quinn turned in her seat to face the blushing brunette who didn't respond "Rachel?"

Rachel finally looked up and met Quinn's eyes. She paused for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed the other girl soundly. Although slightly surprised at the sudden action Quinn responded instantly, her hand lifting to rest lightly on Rachel's cheek as the kiss deepened. When they pulled away both were slightly breathless "Um…"

"Just in case." Rachel responded to Quinn's unasked question before she opened the car door and got out. Quinn sat slightly dazed for a moment before she too jumped out of the car and moved cautiously to the other side.

"Do you see anyone?" she asked as she looked around wearily, squinting into the near pitch black darkness that surrounded them.

"No." Rachel shook her head and shivered slightly against the freezing chill in the air, already missing the warmth of Quinn's bare skin against her own "I forgot how cold it was out here."

"Come on." Quinn reached out and took Rachel's hand "We should move before they find us."

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"Am I imagining things…" Rachel said breathlessly as they drew to a stop in a small clearing "Or are we going around in circles?"

"I think it's safe to say you're not imagining things." Quinn murmured thoughtfully "We passed the car twice already."

"Do you think we should go back?" Rachel whispered taking an unconscious step closer to the blonde "In case we're attacked by John Wayne or hooded weirdo's?"

Quinn shook her head and anxiously tightened her grip on Rachel's hand "No…We need to get you to a hospital."

"I know." Rachel nodded before she coughed painfully; her side throbbing in protest at the strain the action caused "Maybe we should fight them."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the admittedly vertically challenged girl fighting _anybody_ let alone a group of hostile men.

"What?" Rachel asked defensively "I'll have you know that I am far stronger than my small stature may suggest."

Quinn turned to Rachel in disbelief "You're hardly in any shape to fight. Plus there are like 20 people _stalking_ us."

"Then we have nowhere to go." Rachel whispered in realisation "We can't get out. It's like that guy said…We're trapped here."

"Hey." Quinn pulled Rachel closer and looked into her eyes; attempting to remain calm "We're not trapped. Don't freak out on me Rach."

"Okay." Rachel took a deep breath but almost instantly regretted it as pain shot through her side "Oh…damn it, ow! Remind me not to do that again"

"We have to get out of here." Quinn said, sounding more like she was thinking out loud than talking to Rachel.

"Mmhm." Rachel mumbled in agreement still doubled over from the pain "Sounds like a good idea."

"Are you okay?" Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's back as she straightened.

"Fine." Rachel said through gritted teeth "Let's just…Keep moving, okay?"

Quinn didn't look convinced by the casual answer but she started to willingly walk when Rachel grabbed her hand and tugged her gently forward.

"Hey, what's that?" Rachel asked suddenly as she motioned to something sparkling in the distance. She quickly sped up her pace, pulling a reluctant Quinn along with her "Maybe it's the road."

"Rach, wait we don't even…" Quinn started to protest but trailed off as they entered the forest and the light disappeared, leaving them in darkness. She subconsciously pulled Rachel close to her body and glanced around nervously "I don't think this was a very good idea"

"Maybe not" Rachel agreed apprehensively. Both girls were silent for a long moment preparing for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long as one of the hooded figures appeared next to them from out of the trees causing them to take a step back, only for their backs to crash against another figure.

"Shit." Quinn swore as she quickly assessed the situation "We're surrounded."

"Uh-huh." Rachel nodded as she stared wide eyed at the figures who now surrounded them on all sides "What are we going to do Quinn?"

"I don't know." Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's suddenly clammy hand, finding herself at a loss for what to do to get them out of the situation. Noticing one of the figures approaching them, she tugged Rachel urgently back and moved to stand protectively in front of her.

"Quinn…" Rachel clutched desperately at Quinn's hips to keep her close.

"It's okay…" Quinn said reassuringly despite the fact that she was feeling anything but calm "It's going to be okay."

The figure finally stopped in front of them and lifted his hand, moving it towards Rachel's cheek.

Quinn growled low in her throat and threw a punch at the figure in front of her. She was caught by surprise however when her hand went straight through him, sending her stumbling forward "What the fuck…?"

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaked in panic.

Quinn turned around to see Rachel being held in place by the 'sheriff' from earlier. She clenched her fists as she noticed that the man's arm was pressed against Rachel's throat, his other arm around the Diva's waist to hold her against him. Quinn instinctively began to stalk towards them, ignoring the figure to her right. She noticed Rachel's eyes suddenly widen and the brunette fought harder to escape the man's grip "Quinn, look out!"

Before Quinn could react something solid slammed unexpectedly into her already injured head and she crumbled to the ground. The last thing she was aware of before everything turned black was Rachel screaming her name in panic.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks again for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter. Slightly longer than usual AND featuring Brittana. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

The first thing Quinn was aware of as she stirred into consciousness was the hard, musty surface beneath her cheek and the dull ache which pulsated steadily through her head "Ugh…" she blinked her eyes open only to see an unfamiliar dark surface beneath her "Rachel?" she sat up and looked around quickly for any signs of the brunette, ignoring the steadily growing pain in her head "Rach?"

The blonde wearily pushed herself up off the ground and glanced around at what seemed to be a dimly lit shack of some kind "What the hell…RACHEL!"

"Your friend isn't here." a male voice stated from behind her causing her to jump in surprise. She whirled around and squinted into the shadows.

"Who are you?" Quinn demanded, settling into a fighting stance "And where is Rachel?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." the figure stepped forward to reveal himself as one of the hooded figures causing Quinn to take an involuntarily step back.

"Where is Rachel?"

"Dead." the figure answered monotonously.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat at the response and her heart clenched painfully "Wh-What?"

"Or at least she will be by now." the figure continued obliviously "As you probably know her injuries from the accident were serious. There's no hope for h…"

"SHUT UP!" Quinn growled furiously as she took a step forward "I don't believe you."

"That's your choice." the figure spoke "But I speak the truth…If your friend has not succumbed to her injuries she would have been killed by now."

Quinn released a low growl and lunged towards him. Instead of hitting him however she soared straight through him and hit the floor with a loud thud "Ow. Fuck!" she jumped up slightly winded and threw a punch at him.

"This is pointless." the figure noted after a moment as the ex-cheerio continued with her virtually useless punches.

Quinn finally stopped fighting, breathing heavily and allowed herself a moment to think.

"Thinking about what Santana would do in this situation?" the male voice asked, sounding vaguely amused.

Quinn recoiled at the question, her eyes widening in shock "How do you know Santana?"

"I know a lot of things." The man said smugly.

Quinn wisely chose to ignore the statement, more concerned about Rachel's whereabouts than what else he knew "Tell me where Rachel is!"

"I'm not the enemy." the man informed her calmly "You don't need to fight me. I'm stuck just like you are."

"Stuck?" Quinn echoed in confusion "What do you mean?"

"This place is dark." the figure brushed past her and wandered towards the window to look out at the pitch black night "It's cursed."

"Cursed?" Quinn echoed sceptically.

"A long time ago…" the man responded quietly "Murders were carried out here." he turned to look at the blonde "By a corrupt policeman. He would drive cars off the road before carrying out the horrific murders of whoever survived."

Quinn couldn't bring herself to completely believe what she was hearing but she decided to play along, if only to get away faster "If it was a long time ago why is it still happening?" She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm "I mean he can't still be alive."

"He isn't. He crashed his car and died where all of his victims did so now this place is cursed to repeat the same day over and over again."

"Like a loop." Quinn muttered thoughtfully.

"A loop which can't be broken." the figure stated his voice suddenly cold "By you or your deceased friend."

"Shut up!" Quinn scowled, clenching her hands into fists "She's not dead."

"My people will be in the process of fixing that right now."

Despite the fact that she couldn't see his face under the hood Quinn could sense that he was smirking. She felt her blood run cold at his statement and bolted towards the door.

"It's no use!" the figure called after her though he made no move to stop her or even follow "You're both going to die!"

Quinn ignored him and sprinted through the dark forest, her blood thudding so loudly in her ears that she could barely hear her feet breaking through the snow on the ground. After a couple of minutes of running her foot collided with a tangle of twigs and vines under the snow and she flew head first onto the freezing ground.

"Ow…Damn it." she groaned breathlessly as she twisted onto her side, the steady ache in her head causing her vision to blur. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain and laid completely still on the ground, her breaths coming in heavy gasps. A noise caught her attention after a moment and she tentatively pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position "Rachel?" she tilted her head to the side and concentrated hard only to realise the sound she could hear was some kind of chanting coming from her left.

"Rachel." Quinn determinedly pushed herself up off the ground and ran towards the noise. She slid to a halt when she reached a clearing, her breath catching in her throat as her gaze landed on Rachel's prone form on the ground. A circle of hooded figures surrounded her.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before she made her mind up and took a wary step forward "God, I hope this works…" with that said she broke into a run and ran straight through the circle of hooded figures. She slid to her knees in the snow next to Rachel's still body.

"Rach!" Quinn stated urgently as she gently shook the brunette's shoulder "Rachel, wake up!" she glanced up at the group of figures only to see they had begun to close in on them "Rachel, come on!" Rachel didn't stir and the older girl felt herself growing more panicked by the second "Rachel!" she glanced up apprehensively to see that the figures had stopped mere inches from them. They began to walk away just as Rachel stirred slightly causing Quinn to sigh in relief.

"So you're still here." a voice sounded quietly.

Quinn looked up and froze when her gaze landed on the 'sheriff' from earlier. She studied him for a moment only just noticing the gun tucked into his belt. His hand was resting ominously on top of it. She watched in terror as he slowly pulled it from his belt and began to twirl it casually around his finger.

"Quinn." Rachel mumbled incoherently, breaking the blonde from her terrified stupor.

"Rachel!" Quinn stood up quickly, pulling an unsteady Rachel with her and consciously shielding her with her own body "We have to go."

"Where are you going?" the cop called after them, though he made no move to follow "You can't escape from me!" his expression darkened as he watched them stumbling through the snow into the woods "Nobody ever does."

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"What happened?" Rachel questioned as Quinn more or less dragged her through the dark woods "Was that the John Wayne guy?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Quinn answered distractedly "Just move your ass Rachel!"

"Do I need to remind you that I'm suffering from broken ribs?" Rachel panted as they burst through the other side of the woods.

"Shit!" Quinn kicked at the ground in frustration when she spotted her car. Again "This is great." she quickly pulled Rachel towards the car, keeping a look out for the hooded figures.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" Rachel asked when they were safely in the car "And why we're back here?"

"You don't remember?" Quinn questioned in concern.

"I remember you being knocked out again." Rachel's gaze flicked to Quinn's head "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Quinn answered unconvincingly "But Rach…I know how to get out of here!"

"How?"

"There's a curse on this place." the blonde explained quickly "It causes the murders that happened here to kind of loop over and over so all we have to do is break the time loop and we can leave!"

"Murders? Time loop?" Rachel questioned blankly "Quinn, I think maybe you should let me have a look at your head so I can assess the damage…"

"No!" Quinn shook her head quickly and winced in pain at the movement "I'm fine. I'm telling you the truth here."

Rachel looked sceptical but she decided to humour the other girl anyway "So…murders?"

"Yeah…A corrupt cop driving people off the road"

"And how do you propose we break this time loop?" Rachel tiredly leaned her head on her hand and glanced sidelong at her companion.

Quinn's expression dropped "Oh…Well I don't know. I thought you might have some idea."

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes "I don't know. I don't specialise in all things supernatural."

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn frowned at Rachel's pessimistic response "You're being really weird."

"Nothing." Rachel muttered "It's nothing."

"Fine, whatever." Quinn crossed her arms in front of her and turned to face forward again.

Rachel opened her eyes and sighed when she noticed Quinn's sad expression "I'm sorry Quinn. The pain seems to be making me rather irritable and to be honest you're not making much sense."

"Oh." Quinn's expression softened and she looked toward the other girl in concern "Did they hit you again or…"

Rachel shook her head, cutting her off "Just from before. My ribs." she leaned back in her seat and laughed bitterly "This seems to be a rather inadequate way to die…"

"You're not going to die!" Quinn exclaimed quickly, the mere thought making her heart clench painfully in her chest "Don't say that."

"Broken ribs." Rachel muttered darkly "I've had broken ribs before…I expected my _actual _death AFTER I became famous would be rather dramatic like Elvis or Ma…"

"SHUT UP!" Quinn yelled and slammed her hand onto the steering wheel, startling the brunette so much that she jumped in her seat "JUST SHUT UP RACHEL!"

"I-I'm only saying…" Rachel mumbled, slightly shocked.

"Well don't…You are _not_ going to die." to her surprise Quinn felt tears prick at the back of her eyes but she refused to show them "We're going to get out of here and I'm _not_ going to let you die, got it?"

"Got it" Rachel whispered. She inhaled slowly but quickly discovered that was a bad idea as she broke into a painful coughing fit.

"Hey." Quinn reached over and placed her hand on Rachel's back, rubbing it soothingly "Are you okay?"

"I'm coughing up blood Quinn" Rachel said as she held a hand up "I think it's safe to say I'm not okay."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Rachel sighed and wiped her hand on her jeans "We just…We have to get out of here."

"Out of the car?" Quinn frowned "That didn't work very well before."

"We're just waiting to be attacked here." Rachel said reasonably "At least if we get out of the car we can find a different way to walk and hopefully get to the road."

"Okay." Quinn relented with a nod "Will you be okay to walk that far with your…" she gestured to the brunette's side.

"Yes." Rachel answered reassuringly "Come on."

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"We've been walking for miles." Rachel noted breathlessly as they clomped heavily through the snow. Walking was getting progressively harder for her but she was trying as hard as she could not to show the effect it was having on her "And they haven't shown up yet. That must be a good sign."

"We've been walking for 15 minutes." Quinn corrected quietly, her gaze shifting nervously around them for any signs of the figures.

"Oh." Rachel coughed "Well it _feels_ like we've been walking for miles" she stopped suddenly when she tasted blood in her mouth and quickly spat it out onto the ground "That's disgusting."

"Hey." Quinn stepped closer to Rachel and placed her hands on her cheeks which were tinged pink "You don't look so great Rach." she bit her lip thoughtfully when she felt heat under her hands "I think you're burning up."

"Not good" Rachel rasped, her throat sore from her previous coughing. Her eyes slid shut and she unconsciously leaned into Quinn's cool hands, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"You need a hospital." Quinn murmured before she reluctantly lowered her hands from the brunette's face "Now."

"We don't have a hospital now." Rachel shrugged as she slipped her hand into Quinn's and began to walk forward again "and we need to move."

"At least the sun is rising." Quinn suggested feebly when she noticed Rachel's disheartened expression "And it doesn't look like we've been here before so…"

"So we might not be going around in circles." Rachel finished optimistically "That's good."

"Exactly."

Rachel shivered against the cold "I swear as soon as we get out of here we're finding a hot shower and heading straight to my extremely warm bed."

"Did you just suggest you want me in your bed?" Quinn shot the brunette a mischievous grin "and your shower? Because you know I'm open to the id…"

"Shut up!" Rachel laughed and nudged Quinn lightly, though she winced slightly as she did so.

"What?" Quinn defended innocently "You're the one who started making the suggestive comments."

"Whatever." Rachel smiled warmly before a short silence fell upon them "Thank you."

"For what?" Quinn asked, glancing at her companion in bemusement.

"For making me feel better." Rachel answered sincerely "For being here with me."

Quinn shrugged modestly "its noth…" she trailed off suddenly and veered to a halt "Rach? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"A car." Rachel murmured breathily "On the road."

They quickly picked up their pace until they paused mere feet from the empty vehicle. Quinn glanced at a panting Rachel before pulling her hand away and trying the door. She was slightly surprised to find it was unlocked "That's weird."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed as she looked around for any signs of activity "Who do you think left it here?"

"I don't know…It looks like it's been here for a while." Quinn observed, motioning towards the snow covered roof "Come on…Get in. We're getting out of here."

Rachel took another nervous look around before she hobbled painfully to the other side of the car and got in "How are you going to start it?"

"Easy." Quinn closed her door and pulled the visor down to reveal a key "See?"

"How did you know that was there?" Rachel asked with a puzzled smile. She shifted slightly and clipped her seatbelt in place despite the protesting pain from her side.

"Predictable people." Quinn shrugged before she started the ignition. It chugged for a moment before the engine started and they began to move "Let's get out of here."

"Seatbelt." Rachel ordered. When the blonde glanced at her sceptically she unclipped her own and reached past Quinn to grab the belt, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"That's distracting." Quinn murmured jokingly referring to their close vicinity.

Rachel laughed lightly as she clipped the belt in place and shifted back into her own seat, buckling her own "Well it certainly _would_ have been distracting if I had done what I felt like doing."

Quinn glanced at the diva in surprise, a small smile tugging at her lips "Yeah?"

Rachel coughed awkwardly as a blush crept up her cheeks "Um…Haven't we been here before?"

Quinn looked back to the road to see they were approaching a small bridge "I think this is where we…" she trailed off suddenly as realisation dawned on her "Oh shit!"

"What?" Rachel looked in the direction of the road to see a police car approaching them "Is that…"

"The car that ran us off the road." Quinn swallowed fearfully and tightened her clammy grip on the steering wheel as the speeding car got closer.

"Keep going." Rachel said suddenly, her voice firm "Don't stop."

"What?" Quinn exclaimed sharply "Are you insane? We'll crash right into it!"

"That's the point." Rachel responded simply "Speed up."

"But…"

"Just do it Quinn." Rachel placed her hand atop Quinn's on the steering wheel and squeezed it lightly "Trust me."

With a quick glance at the brunette Quinn nodded and trustingly pressed down on the accelerator "I hope you know what you're doing Rach…"

"Me too." Rachel whispered without moving her hand "Hold on!" the next sound was crunching metal as the two cars collided and veered violently to the left of the road, hitting a small embankment. One of the cars rolled twice down the hill, the other following it.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"San?"

"Mmhmn?" Santana muttered too busy tracing light kisses up and down Brittany's neck to pay much attention.

"Why aren't Quinn and Rachel here yet?" Brittany asked thoughtfully.

"Who cares?" Santana mumbled, leaning up to claim Brittany's lips with her own. The blonde instinctively returned the kiss for a mere moment before pulling back. Santana resumed tracing open mouthed kisses down the taller girl's jaw to her neck and slowly slipped a hand under her shirt, tracing taut abs.

Brittany was momentarily distracted by the sensation of Santana's hand and lips. She bit back a moan and arched into the light touch "They should have been here by now."

Santana pulled back with a groan to look down at the girl underneath her "Why are you talking about Q and Berry?"

"Quinn said that she would tell me when she got here." Brittany answered, glancing at the door to the hotel room "And since she hasn't that must mean she's not here."

"Or she didn't want to disturb us at…" Santana glanced at the clock next to the bed "four am." She leaned forward, fully intending to kiss the blonde senseless.

Brittany reluctantly dodged the Latina's lips "But Mr. Schue said they were supposed to be here by midnight."

"Briiiiitt." Santana rolled off the blonde with a disheartened groan.

Brittany leaned up on her elbow to look down at her girlfriend "What if something happened to them?"

Santana rolled her eyes "Nothing has happened to them." She rolled onto her side, slightly irritated "Go to sleep B. We have to be up in a few hours anyway."

"San…" Brittany shuffled closer and placed her hand on Santana's side "I have a bad feeling. My spidey senses are tingling."

"B, you don't have…" Santana sighed and turned back to face the blonde "I'm sure Quinn and Rachel are perfectly fine. Maybe they stopped halfway to have sex or something. Lord knows there's enough sexual tension between them to power a small city."

Brittany still didn't look convince "Maybe you could ask Mr Schue…"

"No."

"Please?" Brittany pouted, genuinely concerned by Quinn and Rachel's absences "I won't be able to sleep unless I know they're here."

Santana cursed under her breath, powerless against the pleading look Brittany was giving her "Fine." She was silently dreading having to wake Mr Schue up in the middle of the night but when Brittany beamed happily at her she couldn't help but think it was worthwhile.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"OW!" Quinn cried out as she stirred slightly from her momentary blackout "Fuck." she glanced across the car only to see Rachel was still unconscious "Rach?" she began to lean forward but found herself restrained by her seatbelt. She quickly unclipped it and reached out to the brunette "Rachel?"

"Ugh…" Rachel muttered as she stirred and glanced at Quinn "I'm…I'm okay" she peered through the windshield, her eyes widening suddenly "Quinn get out of the car!" she unclipped her seatbelt and scrambled to get out of the car.

"Wha…" Quinn looked through the windshield only to see flames directly in front of them and tried to open the door to the jeep only to find it was stuck.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she veered around the car to Quinn's side and began to tug frantically on the door handle, her eyes wide with fear "It won't open!"

Quinn glanced fearfully at the flames before throwing her whole body weight against the door, finally opening it with a loud squeak. As soon as the door opened she found herself practically dragged away from the vehicle moments before it burst into flames.

"Are you okay?" Rachel frantically looked Quinn over for injuries before throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace "You scared me!"

Still rather stunned by the close call Quinn merely lifted her arms to return the hug and nodded against Rachel's shoulder. She was slightly surprised when the brunette pulled away and kissed her with sheer desperation. Quinn pulled Rachel closer and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, returning the kiss with equal passion.

"Help!"

Quinn pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, having been so focused on Rachel that she had forgotten where they were "What was that?" she glanced around, only for her eyes to fall on the other car "Rach…"

"Is that the cop?" Rachel questioned as she took a step forward "The 'dead' one?"

"Yeah." Quinn whispered as she watched flames creep up on the form in the car "He's already dead…" she grabbed Rachel's hand tightly and dragged her back up the embankment "Come on." a split second later the sounds of screams were heard as the girls rushed away.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"Do you think that's it?" Rachel panted as they walked down the road towards the highway "The 'time loop' is broken?"

"I don't know." Quinn responded softly "I hope so…" she glanced at Rachel and smiled softly "We're going to be fine."

"Huh…" Rachel faltered slightly and dropped Quinn's hand "Yeah, I…" she stopped talking as a coughing fit took over and she sank to her knees, the blood coming thicker and faster than before.

"Rachel!" Quinn knelt down next to the diva as the coughing died down "We have to…" she trailed off as she took in the sight of the now red covered snow in front of them "Oh my God, We have to get to a hospital."

"I'm okay" Rachel croaked as grabbed Quinn's shoulders and began to push herself to her feet with the blonde's help "I'm just…" she stopped and swayed unsteadily "Whoa…"

"You're really pale." Quinn observed in worry "You've lost too much blood. Rachel?" she grabbed Rachel's arms to keep her standing.

"Blood? I have?" Rachel slurred, her eyelids drooping shut "I mean I'm fine…I'm…Just tired…a-and…"

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed as Rachel's knees buckled and she lurched forward. Quinn caught her quickly and lowered her gently to the ground "Rachel!" she tapped Rachel's cheek but to no avail "Hey, come on you can't do this…Not now." she felt for a pulse, her stomach dropping fearfully when she only found a faint beat "Rachel, wake up!"

There was again no response and Quinn leaned forward until her forehead rested on Rachel's allowing her building tears to fall steadily ''You can't leave me now Rach. I love…" she sat back quickly, her eyes widening in surprise at the words falling from her mouth "You" realisation began to set in causing the sharp ache in her chest to grow "I love her." she swiped the tears from her cheeks and scooped Rachel easily up from the ground before she stumbled to her feet.

"You're going to be okay." Quinn whispered determinedly as she began to trudge along in the snow and Rachel's head fell to rest on her shoulder "You're not going to die."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I was kind of lost with this chapter…But it's here now. And super long! Not much Rachel (sorry about that) but a hell of a lot of Brittana. There will be more Rachel and Quinn next chapter. Anyway…thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Warning: Swearing, slight violence, spoilers for new york episode (sort of) **

Chapter 6

"He's not in there." Santana stated, grabbing Brittany's hand and trying to tug her away from the door "Let's go back to bed."

"No…_Saaaaaan." _Brittany whined, digging her heels into the ground to avoid being pulled down the corridor "We should see if anyone else has seen them."

"Brittany…" Santana stopped and dropped Brittany's hand, a long exhale escaping her "It's 4:30am. Everybody is _asleep_."

"So?" Brittany shrugged obliviously "This is important so we should wake them up."

Santana was about to reply but Brittany was already bouncing down the corridor and banging on the closest door. "At least there's nobody else on this floor right now." She muttered to herself before walking over to join the blonde. Just as she got there, the door was flung open to reveal a dishevelled looking Kurt standing there, his eyes half open.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as if she didn't recognise the boy "_Kurt_?"

"Nice look Hummel." Santana smirked.

"Brittany? Santana?" Kurt blinked at them blearily, too tired to have noticed Santana's dig "What do you want?"

"We're looking for Quinn and Rachel!" Brittany answered him quickly "Have you seen them?"

"Not since before we left Lima." Kurt answered, smoothing out his Piero Galante pyjamas "Why?"

"They're missing." Brittany explained, already skipping to the next door. Santana sighed and reluctantly followed.

"_O-kaaay_." Kurt muttered before closing the door.

"There had better be a damn good reason for waking me up at this time of night!" Mercedes exclaimed as she opened the door, a scowl fixed upon her face "And since I don't hear the fire alarm the reason probably isn't good enough."

"Is Q with you?" Santana asked quickly, standing on her tip toes to look into the room "Or Berry?"

"No!" Mercedes pushed the door further shut, her eyes widening in alarm "Nobody's in here except me and…me!"

"Sure." Santana smirked "Tell Sam that if he sees Quinn or Berry he should let us know."

"Wha…? How…?"Mercedes looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Brittany and Santana turned away.

"Did she think they weren't being obvious?" Brittany asked in confusion as she knocked on the next door.

Mercedes shook her head and closed her door.

"Probably." Santana rolled her eyes just as the door in front of them swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Finn.

"What's goin' on?" He asked fuzzily as he squinted at the sudden light that hit his eyes "Is something wrong?" he leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Have you seen Q or the Midget?" Santana asked bluntly.

"What?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Clearly half asleep Finn was denser than wide awake Finn "Have. You seen. The Midget. Or Quinn."

Finn still looked confused so Brittany elaborated "Are Quinn and Rachel in there?"

"No." Finn shook his head "Why?"

"They aren't here yet." Santana answered simply "And they aren't answering their phones."

At the statement Finn straightened up and looked concerned "You think something's happened to Rachel?"

"And Quinn." Brittany added while Santana merely scowled at the boy.

"Well why haven't you told Mr Schue?" Finn asked, his voice bordering on panicked.

"He's not in his room." Santana shrugged "He's probably off with Pillsbury."

"Sh…They should have been here by now." Finn said obviously "What if something's happened to them?"

"So you definitely haven't seen them?" Santana asked for clarification.

"No. I…"

"Okay." Santana linked her pinkie with Brittany's and started to pull her down the corridor towards their room.

"San?"

Santana glanced at Brittany to see her eyes were glued to the elevator "…No way B."

Brittany turned pleading eyes to meet the Latina's, jutting her bottom lip out for good measure "Please…?"

_Fuck_

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

Quinn's breathing was heavy as she struggled through the thick snow with Rachel in her arms. It seemed as if the snow from the previous night had frozen solid making it crunchy and difficult to walk on without slipping. Rachel wasn't heavy by any means, in fact Quinn had quickly surmised that the brunette was the lightest girl she'd ever picked up (and considering the number of girls she'd had to lift as a consequence of being on the cheerios that was saying something) but she could feel her body weakening with every step she took, exhaustion beginning to kick in. Her eyes flickered briefly shut and she stumbled over her own feet. She tried to maintain her balance but the ground was too slippy and she fell to her hands and knees. Or she would have if she wasn't carrying Rachel…instead her forearms collided solidly with the ground causing her to cry out in pain. She quickly glanced at Rachel to see that she was still unconscious.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Quinn apologised repeatedly, her forehead dropping to Rachel's as her eyes unwittingly slid shut. She stayed still for a moment before she felt herself dozing off and quickly shook herself awake, opening her eyes to look at Rachel "Shit…" she cursed softly when she noticed that Rachel's usually tanned complexion looked unusually pale and her lips were tinged blue "Rachel…Rachel wake up." She pulled her hands out from under the brunette and began to tenderly rub Rachel's cheeks in an attempt to restore some warmth. Without thinking about it she ducked her head and placed her lips on Rachel's, hoping that the warmth from her own lips would take away the chilled blue tinge. When she pulled back she was relieved to see it had worked to a small degree and Rachel's lips had begun to pinken "Thank God…" Quinn muttered, as she painstakingly gathered Rachel into her arms and stumbled back to her feet. She groaned as her muscles, already aching from the biting cold screamed in protest at the movement. Nevertheless she forced herself to move forward, blinking against the black spots that were appearing in front of her eyes, most likely a consequence of the ominous throbbing in her head "Come on…" she squinted to see she was nearing the end of the road and abruptly picked up her pace, the hope she felt at the thought of reaching the highway prevailing over her lack of energy. She ground her teeth together and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other until she reached the place where the 'shortcut' met the highway. When she got there however she glanced up and down it, seeing no cars in sight. She bit back a defeated sob at the realisation that they were at least four hours away from the nearest gas station and had to fight against the urge to drop to the snow covered ground in exhaustion. She blinked rapidly to clear the tears from her misty eyes and with a quick glance at the girl she was cradling to her chest steeled herself to walk on "Somebody will come…they have to."

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Santana muttered for the fifth time since she had started driving. She cast a quick glance over at a lightly dozing Brittany before turning her gaze back to the road. A mere 10 minutes after getting into the car, the blonde had curled up against the car door and fallen into a light slumber, leaving Santana to her own thoughts. As much as she was trying to think positively, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Santana heard Brittany utter a small whimper and catching sight of a shiver coursing through the blonde's body out of her peripheral vision promptly began to fiddle with the heating. When she finally glanced up her eyes widened at the sight of somebody standing in the middle of the road and she quickly slammed her foot onto the breaks. She clenched her eyes shut as both she and Brittany were propelled forward in their seats. The force and suddenness of the stop had Santana silently thanking any higher powers that she had forced Brittany to put her seatbelt on when they got into the car. Remembering the person standing in the middle of the road the Latina quickly looked up only to find herself staring at an empty expanse of road in front of her.

"Ooooow." Brittany whined as she glanced around, clearly disorientated and alarmed at the rude awakening she had received "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Santana muttered, her gaze still fixed intently on the suddenly empty road. She could have sworn she had seen someone. She glanced over at Brittany to see she was rubbing her neck, a pained expression on her face "Are you okay Britt?" she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and reached across to gently turn Brittany's head to the side, giving a clear view of her neck. She bit her lip when she noticed the red friction burn already forming on Brittany's neck "Oh…"

"I think it was the seatbelt." Brittany whispered, finding herself caught up in the tenderness of Santana's gaze.

Santana glanced up into Brittany's eyes and offered a small smile before leaning forward to press a tender kiss to the red area. She felt rather than heard Brittany's breath hitch and forced herself to pull back with a sigh "We should keep going…" she sat back in her seat and reluctantly shifted the gears from neutral. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Brittany rub her eyes with a yawn "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Brittany shook her head and stretched her limbs "I'm awake now." She glanced at the clock to see it read 6:12am "You haven't seen their car yet?"

Santana shook her head and risked a quick glance at Brittany before turning her attention back to the road "No, I haven't seen them. And they're still not answering their phones."

"That's not like Quinn." Brittany frowned in worry and squinted at the road as if hoping that Quinn and Rachel would magically appear. After a moment she sank back into her seat with a heavy sigh.

Santana swallowed heavily, wanting to say something to reassure her girlfriend but unable to form the words. Brittany was absolutely right. It wasn't like Quinn not to answer her phone, especially taking into consideration how many times they had called and how many concerned (And annoyed on Santana's part) messages they had left. Something was definitely not right with the situation. Santana bit her lip solicitously, her thoughts shifting back to the encounter with the form on the road. It had been unusual to say the least and it had done nothing to quell her nerves. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost didn't notice Brittany was trying to gain her attention until her arm was grabbed lightly. She glanced quickly to her right to see Brittany staring out of the windscreen, her brow furrowed.

"What's that?"

Santana followed the bubbly blonde's gaze to a figure trudging slowly along through the thick snow, carrying something which looked remarkably like a body in their arms "No. Fucking. Way." She quickly slowed the car to a stop and rushed to get out of the car. She slammed the door shut behind her and began to move hurriedly forward with Brittany hot on her heels. Now that they were closer there was no mistaking what they were seeing…Quinn Fabray was practically stumbling through the snow with an unconscious Rachel Berry in her arms.

"Q?" Santana veered to a stop next to the blonde who didn't even seem to notice that she was there "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Have to keep moving…" Quinn muttered to herself as she continued to walk, her eyes glassy and expressionless.

Santana walked at her side, unsure as to what to do. She took the moment to give Quinn a quick once over and winced as she noticed the blood that matted her blonde hair.

"Is Quinn okay?" Brittany asked unsurely, clearly disturbed by their friend's lack of reaction to their presences "She looks possessed."

Santana glanced down and sucked in a sharp breath when she noticed the blood that was pooling at the corner of Rachel's lips "Britt, get Berry."

Without question Brittany moved forward and began to lift Rachel from Quinn's weak grip. She stopped and took a step back however when Quinn growled low in her throat at the action and tightened her grip on the girl she was holding.

"You can't have her." Quinn uttered, holding Rachel protectively against her chest "She's mine."

Santana raised her eyebrows at the statement but nodded towards Brittany "Just take her B. Q can't fight you right now." Despite her statement, she took a step closer to Quinn, ready to react to any signs that Quinn was going to respond violently to Brittany taking Rachel. Normally she wouldn't entertain even the idea of Quinn causing physical harm to Brittany but it was quite clear that the shorter blonde wasn't in her right mind.

Brittany tried again to take Rachel from Quinn and after a moment of feeble resistance on Quinn's part managed to pull the diva from her friend's tight grip.

Quinn whimpered at the feeling of Rachel being pulled away from her "Rach…"

"Quinn." Santana stepped in front of said girl and placed her hands on her cheeks. She paused for a moment, not quite able to believe how cold Quinn's face was beneath her hands "Quinn, it's me…It's Santana."

Quinn was silent, distracted by the sudden warmth pressing against her face. She leaned into the touch for a moment, her eyes inadvertently sliding shut before the words she had heard finally registered "San?"

"Yeah." Santana breathed a sigh of relief that Quinn recognised her "I'm…" she trailed off as the blonde threw herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Santana felt a shiver course through her at the feeling of cold pressing against her "Jesus Q, you're _freezing_." She tentatively rubbed her arms up and down her friends quivering back in an attempt to generate heat, silently praising herself for having the presence of mind to pack blankets before she had left the hotel with Brittany.

Quinn instinctively buried her nose in Santana's warm neck and muttered something the Latina could barely make out "…Rachel…?"

"Rachel is fine. Britt has her." Santana reassured her, glancing at an alarmed looking Brittany who shook her head. Santana swallowed against the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat and tightened her grip on the freezing girl in her arms "Quinn, what the hell happened?"

Again the blonde muttered something against her neck but Santana wasn't quite able to make out what was being said "Shortcut…crash…John Wayne…time loop…love her." The Latina frowned at the jumble of words wondering what an actor had to do with anything. The thought was quickly pushed from her mind however as she felt Quinn sag against her and she was forced to tighten her grip on the blonde in her arms "Quinn?"

"I'm so tired S…" Quinn murmured fuzzily into the Latina's neck "My head hurts…'S cold…"

Santana's eyes widened when she realised what Quinn's slurred speech meant "Quinn…" she gave her friend a gentle shake "Quinn, don't pass out on…" it was too late however as with a small whimper Quinn went completely limp in her arms and Santana had to readjust her grip to make sure the blonde didn't fall. "Shit…" she leaned down and scooped Quinn's legs over her left arm, easily picking her up. Luckily Quinn's arms were still looped around Santana's neck, making the action a lot easier than it would have been in any other position. For once Santana silently thanked Sue Sylvester for her work outs from hell which enabled her to do something like pick another girl up with no strain at all. She glanced at Brittany to see she was frowning down at Rachel who was still unconscious "Tell me she's breathing Britt."

"She's breathing."

Santana silently cursed herself for the way she had worded her request "Now tell me the truth."

"She's breathing." Brittany looked up, slightly puzzled by the fact that Santana had asked the same question twice "But it feels weird…like she's not breathing enough."

"Fuck…" Santana muttered, growing more concerned by Rachel's pale complexion as well as the blood at the corner of her mouth. She readjusted her hold on Quinn, wary of dropping her and began to stalk towards the car "Come on B. We need to get them to a hospital."

Brittany murmured in agreement and power walked past Santana towards the car. Not for the first time, Santana marvelled at her freakishly strong girlfriend as she watched her open the car's back door, while maintaining a tight grip on the brunette in her arms. Once Rachel was in the car, Brittany glanced up to see Santana struggling to open the passenger door while keeping a firm hold on Quinn. The blonde jogged around the car and opened the door.

"Thanks." Santana shot Brittany a quick smile before leaning down to tentatively sit Quinn in the passenger seat. She pressed a hand to the blonde's shoulder to keep her sitting up and moved to pull the seatbelt across her friend's chest. She clicked it into place and looked up to see Brittany hovering behind her with a couple of blankets. The Latina smiled at her girlfriend's uncanny ability to know what she was thinking to an almost mind-reading extent. She reached out to take one of the blankets and gently covered the freezing blonde in the passenger seat with it, making sure it was tucked in at all sides to provide as much warmth as possible "B maybe you should…" she looked up again only to see that Brittany was already throwing the spare blankets over Rachel's prone form in the back of the car "Nevermind." She shut the passenger door and quickly moved around the car to get into the driver's side. Brittany too, got into the car, manoeuvring Rachel so that her head rested on her lap.

"Are they going to be okay?" Brittany asked worriedly as Santana cranked the heating up full and began to drive back the way they had come.

Santana removed one hand from the steering wheel and without glancing away from the road in front of her, offered it to Brittany in the back of the car. A mere second later Brittany grasped it tightly and Santana was able to respond "I hope so B."

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"I don't understand how this could happen." Finn said for the tenth time since the Glee club had arrived at the hospital.

Santana rolled her eyes, beginning to regret calling them and tightened her grip on the girl on her lap, trying to calm herself "Quinn's car crashed. It's not rocket science."

"I should have gone with her." Finn muttered guiltily "If she hadn't been in that car…If Quinn hadn't been driving…"

"This isn't Quinn's fault." Sam cut in from his seat next to Mercedes, looking slightly annoyed at the suggestion "It was an accident so just lay off of her, okay?"

Finn nodded, looking appropriately chastised and a tense silence settled over the room.

"Has anyone called Mr Schuester?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I did." Mike spoke up for the first time as he tightened his grip on Tina's hand "He said he's on his way."

"It's about time…" Santana muttered, giving her unusually quiet girlfriend a squeeze "You okay B?"

Brittany merely nodded in response.

Santana was about to ask her what was wrong when a blonde doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray…"

Finn shot out of his seat at the mention of Rachel's name and bound over to the doctor like a puppy in dire need of affection "Is Rachel okay?"

The doctor blinked at him in surprise.

"Quinn was in the accident too Finnocence." Santana scowled as she walked over to the doctor, Brittany's hand held tightly in her own. The rest of the group stood up but remained a couple of paces back.

The blonde doctor glanced around at the eleven students in front of her before continuing with a small smile "My Name is Doctor Robbins…Miss Fabray and Miss Berry are my patients."

"Are they okay?" Santana questioned hurriedly.

The doctor was silent for a moment before she decided to tell them the good news first "Quinn escaped with a minor head injury, cuts and bruises and hypothermia…She's going to make a full recovery."

Santana visibly relaxed at the news.

"And Rachel?" Finn asked "Is she okay?"

"It appears that Rachel's injuries are slightly more serious…she suffered broken ribs which has led to internal bleeding. She also has severe hypothermia and minor frostbite." Doctor Robbins glanced around at the horrified teenagers "She's in surgery right now."

Finn looked like he was about to burst into tears while Sam subtly slipped his hand into Mercedes' and gave it a light squeeze.

"Fuck…" Puck muttered turning away.

"Can we see her?" Santana asked as Brittany's grip on her hand tightened "Quinn, I mean."

"Are you family?" the Doctor asked.

"Um…" Santana looked at a loss for words for a moment before she nodded towards Brittany "She's her sister."

"I am?" Brittany asked in confusion "Why did nobody tell me that?"

Santana mentally face-palmed and the doctor smile warmly "I'm assuming you two…" she motioned between them "Are Brittany and Santana?"

Santana looked suddenly wary "How do you know that?"

"She was asking for you when she woke up a while ago." Doctor Robbins explained "You can see her if you want."

Santana nodded quickly and the Doctor turned around, motioning for them to follow. With a quick glance back at the rest of New directions Santana walked after the Doctor, tugging Brittany gently with her. After a moment of walking she noticed that Brittany's grip on her hand was growing tight to the point of pain. She glanced at the blonde to see she was biting her lip nervously, her usually bubbly expression tainted with worry "Are you okay B?"

Brittany glanced at Santana and shrugged "I'm worried about Quinn and Rachel."

Santana hurried to reassure her "Britt, Quinn is fine. And Berry…" she paused for a brief moment realising she didn't _know_ if Rachel was going to be okay or not "I'm sure she'll be okay too."

"You think so?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Santana forced a smile "Absolutely."

Dr Robbins finally came to a stop in front of a door "Dr Adams will be here soon for a Neuro consult but feel free to go in." noticing Brittany and Santana were about to enter the room she held up a hand to stop them "I'd advise you to keep your voices to a whisper at this point."

Santana nodded before she pushed the door open and entered the room with Brittany at her side.

"Hey." Quinn whispered with a small smile as she noticed them enter the room.

"Hey." Santana echoed as she approached the bed with Brittany.

Quinn was silent for a moment, her gaze shifting to her unusually quiet blonde friend "I'm not entitled to 'Brittany hugs' anymore?"

Brittany's face lit up in a grin at the request and she leaned forward to tentatively hug the injured girl.

Quinn sighed as she felt the subtle shaking against her "I'm sorry if I scared you B."

Brittany pulled back and shook her head "It's okay."

"Where is Rachel?" Quinn whispered as she glanced around the room "Is she okay?" she turned her gaze to Santana who quickly looked away "Oh God…She's not…She's…San.."

"She's in surgery." Santana answered quickly as she realised what Quinn was thinking "The Doctor says they'll know more when she gets out."

Quinn visibly relaxed though she still looked worried beyond belief. Brittany reached out and slipped her hand into Quinn's, earning herself a weak smile. They fell into silence for a couple of minutes before a knock sounded on the door. It was opened a moment later to reveal a Doctor standing there, a clipboard in his hand. Santana assumed that he was the Neuro specialist Dr Robbins was talking about. She jumped in surprise when her arm was grabbed in a vice like grip and she was tugged closer to the bed. She glanced at Quinn to see she was staring directly at the Doctor, a terrified expression on her face. "Q?"

"Miss Fabray." The Doctor greeted as he moved closer to the bed, seemingly not noticing Quinn's reaction to his presence.

"No…" Quinn whimpered and tightened her grip on Santana's arm "No, no, no…"

"Quinn what's going on?" Santana whispered in confusion as she glanced between the Doctor and her friend.

"Keep him away from me!" Quinn exclaimed loudly as she huddled closer to the Latina "Make him leave, San!"

Santana winced as Quinn's nails dug into her arm but nevertheless she turned her wary gaze to the Doctor in front of them.

"Miss Fabray you need to calm down." The Doctor instructed quietly "You're going to hyperventilate."

Quinn shook her head despite the fact that she could feel her chest tightening with every rapid breath she took. She shrunk back as the Doctor continued to approach "Stay away from me!"

The Doctor sighed and placed his hand into his pocket, emerging seconds later with a needle and small vial.

"San?" Brittany whispered as she watched Quinn's terrified reaction with fearful eyes "What's wrong with Quinn?"

Santana ignored her girlfriend for a moment and positioned herself in front of the Doctor and Quinn "What's that for?" she nodded suspiciously to the needle in his hand.

"Just a little something to calm her down." The Doctor said reassuringly as he brushed Santana none too gently aside.

"Now Miss Fabray…" The Doctor smirked as he loomed closer to a terrified Quinn "You're going to feel a sharp scratch…"

Quinn shrieked as he grabbed her arm and hurried to pull away from him.

"Stay _still_ Miss Fabray!" The doctor pinned Quinn's arm to the bed as she continued to thrash in a vain attempt to get away.

"Hey, fucking cut that out!" Santana exclaimed as she noticed how much pressure the doctor was applying to Quinn's arm. She moved towards the Doctor and attempted to pull his arm away but merely found herself shrugged off.

Quinn whimpered as the needle was shoved into her arm "Get _off_ me!" she continued to struggle for a moment before she felt her limbs growing heavy and black crept into her vision "You're…you're supposed to be…dead.." the last thing she saw before her world turned black was the Doctor smiling smugly.

**The End. **

**(Kidding! Ending it there would be kind of awesome and very 'Horror movie like' but perhaps slightly too mean, right? I meant…TBC ;))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the last chapter. It basically just wraps everything up (perhaps not very well) but I didn't want to leave you hanging with the last chapter so…here you go. I kind of feel like this chapter is incomplete but I'm too tired to go through it so…I hope it's okay-ish. Thanks again to everybody who has reviewed through this fic. I really appreciate it. Oh and kudos to those who spotted the Dr. Robbins reference! I hope you like the chapter! :)**

Chapter 7

Quinn groaned as she stirred into consciousness, the dull aching pulsating through her head causing her to wince in pain. She blinked her eyes open to be greeted with sterile white walls. Feeling a hand in her own, her thoughts immediately turned towards Rachel "Rach…"

"Quinn."

Quinn turned her head to the right to see Brittany and Santana standing next to her bedside wearing relieved expressions. From the slight squeeze she quickly gathered that it was Brittany's hand holding onto her own "What…" she coughed and let go of Brittany's hand to push herself up in the bed "I don't…" her voice cracked and she once again tried to clear her throat, without much success. She licked her lips, frustrated by her inability to speak. She jumped in surprise when a straw was shoved in front of her face. She turned wide eyes to Brittany who smiled brightly and nodded towards the straw. Quinn cautiously moved her head forward and took the straw between her lips, eagerly sucking the water into her mouth. She sighed in relief as it soothed the burning in her throat "Thanks Britt."

Brittany beamed at Quinn's statement and moved the cup of water back to the bedside table.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, looking towards Santana.

"You don't remember?" Santana frowned "You were panicking or something so that crazy ass Doctor shoved a needle into your arm and sedated you." She clenched her hands into fists and ground her teeth together, clearly pissed off by what had happened "If Brittany wasn't here to stop me I swear to God…"

"Where is he now?" Quinn sat bolt upright, her eyes wide in alarm. Santana merely blinked at her in surprise "Santana where is he?"

"Doctor Robbins is yelling at him for being so rough with you." Brittany provided helpfully "He's a real douche but Alaska..."

"Arizona." Santana corrected with a small smile.

"Arizona." Brittany echoed "Is really friendly and actually kind of hot. She has roller blades on her _shoes_ and it's really obvious she's _super gay_."

"Um…" Quinn narrowed her eyes, feeling her headache increasing "Right."

"So why did you freak out anyway?" Santana asked curiously as she perched on the bed, her hand coming to lightly rest on Quinn's knee "Doctor Robbins thinks you're nuts now."

"He drove me off the road!" Quinn exclaimed loudly "How else am I supposed to react Santana?"

Santana's brow furrowed at her friend's statement "Drove you off the road? What the he…"

"Where is Rachel?" Quinn questioned suddenly "I need to see Rachel!" she pulled the covers back and threw her legs over the edge of the bed before hopping down onto her feet. She stumbled slightly but grabbed Brittany's arm to stabilize herself.

"Quinn, I don't think you should get up." Brittany warned gently as she helped the smaller blonde remain standing "You should get back into bed. The hot doctor says you need rest."

"I need _Rachel_, not rest." Quinn argued, pushing Brittany's hands lightly away from her body.

"Q, sit the hell down or those doctors, regardless of how hot one of them may or may not be, are going to lock you in a padded room, got i…?"

"I don't think a padded room will be necessary." A voice sounded from the door causing Quinn and Brittany to look up and Santana to whirl around mid-sentence. They stared in silence as Doctor Robbins stepped into the room "At least not until later."

Quinn looked alarmed at the statement and took a step back.

"I'm kidding." The blonde doctor smiled kindly.

"See?" Brittany whispered, not very subtly "She's hot _and_ nice."

Dr. Robbins chuckled at the statement and stepped further into the room, pushing the door half closed behind her.

"Um…" For the first time, Quinn noticed the name badge attached to the Doctors shirt, proclaiming her as Dr. Arizona Robbins. She quickly snapped out of her daze however and took a step forward, addressing the doctor "Is Rachel okay? Can I see her?"

"Rachel is fine but I'm afraid you can't see her yet." Arizona responded as she walked over to stand next to Santana "If you get back into bed I can explain her injuries to you."

Quinn sighed but painstakingly got back into the bed, sitting in a cross legged position. She gratefully slipped her hand into the one offered to her by Brittany before looking towards Arizona.

"Rachel is out of surgery and the damage to her lung has been repaired." Arizona informed them seriously "I've hooked her up to an IV drip and various other fluids to deal with her dehydration and hypothermia but otherwise she's fine. Right now she is still unconscious which is why you can't see her but I'll be sure to let you know when you can."

Quinn visibly sagged in relief, a breath escaping her.

"I also sent your friends home." Arizona continued with a small smile "The taller boy didn't seem to understand and said something about being Rachel's boyfriend but when I mentioned calling security he seemed quite eager to leave."

Santana smirked and shared a look with Brittany.

"Wait!" Quinn's gaze shot up as she realised something "Did anyone call Rachel's Dads?"

"I called them." The Doctor answered her "Just after the both of you got here. They said they're on their way. They'll be here as soon as possible."

Quinn nodded vaguely "When can I see Rachel?"

"Hopefully as soon as she wakes up." Arizona answered with a reassuring smile "I promise to let you know when she does."

"Thanks." Quinn murmured, though she was disappointed that she couldn't go to see the smaller brunette right away.

"I'll be right outside if any of you need anything." Arizona informed them before she silently slipped out of the room, leaving a tense silence in her wake.

Quinn was aware of Santana's gaze on her and though she tried to ignore it she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. Finally she glanced up to be met with a smirk from her Latina friend "What?" she snapped irritably.

"When did you start caring so much about Man-hands?" Santana questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't _call_ her that!" Quinn exclaimed in annoyance.

Santana smirked at the response "So when?"

"When what?" Quinn averted her gaze, deciding that playing dumb was probably her best option.

Santana rolled her eyes at the blatant avoidance "When did you start caring so much about _Rachel_?"

"I don't know." Quinn licked her suddenly dry lips and shifted uncomfortably "I just _do_, okay?"

"What?" Santana pressed, her patented smirk still covering her lips "Did you have mind-blowing, life altering sex with Berry in the middle of nowhere and decide that…" she trailed off as Quinn's wide eyed gaze shot up to land on hers. Despite herself Santana couldn't help the gasp that escaped her midsentence "…Fucking hell, you totally did!"

"Santana…" Quinn covered her face with her hands and slid down in the bed, just awaiting her friends ridicule. The only response from Santana however was hysterical laughter "San!"

"This is hilarious!" Santana laughed as she took in Quinn's flushed cheeks "You're seriously telling me that you took Berry's V card in the back of your car? How utterly romantic of you…Not."

Quinn frowned, still quite guilty that Rachel's first time had been in the back of her car, during a life threatening situation rather than in a comfortable bed with a romantic atmosphere "It…It wasn't like that. You're making it sound cheap and dirty but it was exactly the opposite."

"Yeah? How's that?" Santana countered.

"Because I love her!" Quinn exclaimed, slamming a hand down onto the bed "I fucking _love_ her, okay Santana?"

There was silence for a brief moment before Santana spoke up again "Well at least you've finally realised you're totally gay for Berry. The UST was driving me _crazy_."

Quinn blinked "What?"

"Unresolved sexual tension." Santana explained casually "It's surprisingly unsexy…just very annoying. So kudos young grasshopper."

Brittany turned to her girlfriend in confusion "San, Quinn isn't a bug."

Santana smiled at her admittedly slightly slow girlfriend "Figure of speech B."

"Oh." Brittany still looked perplexed but she turned to address a stunned looking Quinn "I think Santana is trying to say that she's proud of you for realising you want sweet lady kisses from Rachel."

"W-Wait…Back up." Quinn shook her head in an attempt to clear it but winced at the pain she felt "You're saying you two knew about my feelings for Rachel before _I _did?"

"Brittany pointed it out to me. She's very observant." Santana smiled proudly and slid an arm around Brittany's waist "But when I started paying attention…you're _really_ obvious about it Fabray."

"What?" Quinn started to shake her head in disbelief but quickly thought better of it "What are you talking about?"

Santana rolled her eyes "You're like the boy in the playground who approaches the girl he likes and pulls her pigtails…Obviously your version of that is slushy facials and name calling but whatever." Quinn looked like she was going to interrupt but Santana held up a hand effectively silencing her "And what kind of straight girl draws pornographic pictures of other girls on bathroom walls? _Seriously_ Q! Not to mention the fact that the pictures you drew in your notebook no matter how unflattering they were, were _always_ surrounded by hearts. Supressed emotions much?"

"And you stare at her _a lot_." Brittany added helpfully.

"That's true." Santana nodded with a smug grin.

"This is…" Quinn lifted a hand to her head, finding it difficult to process the new information "That's…"

"Old news." Santana shrugged "Your epic gayness is nothing new to us, right Britt?"

"Right!" Brittany agreed.

Quinn merely gaped at the two girls before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They turned to see Arizona standing there, a hesitant smile on her lips "Rachel is awake if you want to see her…?"

Needless to say Quinn hopped off the bed, almost shoving past Santana in her eagerness to get to the smaller brunette. What she hadn't determined however was her own sudden weakness caused by the events of the past 24 hours or so. She stumbled forward and would have fallen to the ground, had It not been for Santana's lightning reflexes.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"I can walk by myself." Quinn muttered darkly despite the fact that she was clutching Santana and Brittany's arms like they were the only things holding her up. That was partially true, though she wouldn't bring herself to admit it. After the mishap back in Quinn's own hospital room, Arizona had attempted to convince her to use a wheelchair to get to Rachel's room. Quinn pleaded with her to reconsider and had eventually won the argument by pointing out the fact that Brittany and Santana could help her get to Rachel's room just as safely as a wheelchair.

"Sure you can." Santana chuckled.

Quinn huffed but fell into silence for a few minutes "Hey…" she frowned as she noticed a male doctor with blonde hair glowering angrily at her "Why is that guy looking at me like that?"

Santana followed Quinn's line of vision to see who she was talking about "Well you did get him into trouble…even though it was the prick's own fault."

"Wait." Quinn drew to a halt and stared at the man intently "You're telling me that _he_ is the Doctor who sedated me? It wasn't John Wayne?"

Santana looked at her as if she was crazy "John Wayne? What the fuck Fabray? Why do you keep talking about him? You said it before too…"

"Nevermind." Although she was beyond freaked out Quinn really didn't want to say anything which made her sound crazier than she already sounded so she quickly resumed her walk down the hall.

"Me and B are going to grab a drink or something." Santana announced when they finally stopped next to Rachel's closed door "Do you need anything?"

Quinn shook her head in response "I'm good."

"Are you okay to get in there by yourself?" Santana asked cautiously, still clutching firmly to Quinn's arm "Because I can take you in if you don't feel up to it."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Quinn teased. Santana glared and she quickly continued "I'm okay. You guys can go."

"We'll be back soon!" Brittany exclaimed as she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her down the corridor…In the opposite direction to the vending machines and cafeteria. Quinn shuddered to think what they were getting up to and silently hoped that they didn't get themselves thrown out. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed from the bed, her voice slightly hoarse "You're here."

"Rach…" Quinn sighed in relief at the sight of the brunette sitting up in the bed and quickly walked (more like stumbled) over to the bedside to grasp her hand "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Rachel smiled softly and squeezed Quinn's hand "I mean I'm glad you're okay too. I'm also glad it's that hand you're holding onto since the other one feels as if it's on fire."

Quinn glanced at Rachel's other hand to see it was wrapped with a bandage "Does it hurt much?"

Rachel shook her head "My throat stings and my chest hurts but they gave me some drugs to keep the pain levels to a minimum. Of course before they gave me these drugs I had to ensure they weren't tried and tested on animals because that would have been unethical and simply wrong."

Quinn smiled fondly at the mini-ramble "It's nice to see that your sore throat isn't affecting your ability to talk."

"Well as you may have noticed my voice sounds slightly rougher than usual, apparently that's an effect of my earlier coughing however I quite like the tone…I wonder if it will carry through to my singing. To be honest I've always wanted a huskier texture to my voice…perhaps like Santana's."

Quinn flushed slightly as she realised that she _really_ liked the suddenly husky tone Rachel's voice had taken. She quickly remembered that there was something more pressing to discuss however "Rach?"

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"You remember what happened in those woods don't you?" Quinn asked unsurely "I wasn't…I'm not hallucinating or going crazy or anything, am I?"

"If what you remember is us being stalked by hooded figures and 'John Wayne', I can assure you you're not going crazy." Rachel reassured her quietly.

Quinn breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Rachel frowned as she noticed that Quinn was swaying unsteadily on her feet. She shifted to the left and nodded towards the empty space next to her.

Quinn noticed the gesture and instantly shook her head "I shouldn't…I don't want to hurt you or knock tubes out or anything like that."

"Please?" Rachel requested imploringly.

Quinn sighed helplessly against the pleading look and carefully shuffled onto the bed next to Rachel. Needing the physical contact, she gingerly wrapped her arm around the other girl's waist, tugging her gently closer "You'll tell me if I'm hurting you?"

Rachel hummed in response and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before Quinn forced herself to speak up "Rachel?" she received another tired hum in response, indicating that Rachel was listening "I don't think we should tell anyone about what happened…in the woods. There's no proof and they'll only think that we're crazy or something."

Rachel lifted her head and shifted enough to look into Quinn's eyes "I think you're right. We should keep it to ourselves for now. And it's highly unlikely that we're going to encounter those figures or that man again, right?"

Quinn nodded, choosing not to tell Rachel about the encounter she had in her own hospital room. She reassured herself that it must have been a figment of her imagination or an after effect of her head injury that had caused her to see their attacker as opposed to an unprofessional doctor.

"Besides." Rachel said smiling brightly "Keeping it a secret will make the revelation in my autobiography all that more dramatic."

Quinn chuckled and spontaneously leaned forward to kiss the brunette on the forehead. She allowed her lips to linger for a moment, revelling in the softness of Rachel's skin and the way she inhaled sharply at the touch. Eventually Quinn forced herself to pull away to see that Rachel's eyes had slid shut at the gesture. She was about to say something when the door burst open and Brittany skipped into the room with Santana trailing behind her. Quinn groaned internally but couldn't help the grin that graced her lips when she noticed Santana's less than together appearance "Nice sex hair S."

Santana narrowed her eyes in warning but self-consciously pulled her fingers through her dark hair.

"Brittany…Santana." Rachel looked shocked at their guests "What a surprise to see you two here."

"We didn't leave after we found you and Quinn." Brittany informed her brightly.

"Found us?" Rachel echoed in confusion as she glanced at Quinn.

"Brittany noticed you weren't at the hotel and convinced me to go looking for you." Santana explained simply "We found you and took you to the hospital. End of story."

Quinn tilted her head to the side in contemplation "That was after I passed out?"

"You passed out?" Rachel practically screeched in concern causing the other three girls to flinch "Why? Are you okay?" she placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks and angled her head downwards to reveal the small bandage on her head.

"I'm fine." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and gently lowered them "I was just exhausted."

"Probably from carrying the midget through the snow." Santana interjected "It seemed like you were going to attack B for taking her off you back there."

Quinn shot Brittany an apologetic look but imperceptibly tightened her grip on the brunette next to her. It was obvious from Rachel's grin that she had noticed the action however "Wait…So how did I get to the car?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the question "I dragged you through the snow by your foot."

"_San_!" Brittany chastised.

Santana sighed in resignation and turned back to Quinn "Fine, I obviously carried you to the car and then we went to the hospital. What a _stupid_ question. Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought you did and it knocked your few remaining brain cells around."

"Says _you_." Quinn countered "Have you heard your own grammar? 'I gets what I wants', 'that's how we does it in Lima heights, 'Needs to gets my mack on'…Must I go on?"

"My grammar is better than your common sense _Fabgay."_

Quinn pulled away from Rachel and stood up, planting her hands on her hips "Did you _seriously_ just go there Lopez? Don't think that just because I'm in the hospital I won't take you down _right_ here."

"You could try it…I doubt you'd make it over here."

Rachel stared speechlessly between Quinn and the Latina, wondering whether they were about to throw down right there.

"_San!" _Brittany gripped Santana's arm tightly "Stop it! She's sick!"

Santana glanced at Brittany and her expression instantly softened. She looked back towards Quinn and softened even further when she noticed the blonde girl was quivering on the spot. She pulled away from Brittany's grip and began to stalk towards the head cheerio. Quinn tensed as if expecting to be punched but Santana merely placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and gently pushed her back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Nothing." Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "Look Fabray, I know we fight like cat and dog but I wouldn't hit you when you're sick or hurt, okay? And I'm sorry for my snarky comment about dragging you through the snow by your foot. I just don't like this being soft stuff. It's bad enough that people know I'm a pushover when it comes to _B_ but if anyone finds out I'm soft for _Quinn_ _Fabray_…"

Quinn smiled softly "_Right_."

"I'm still going to kick your ass later." Santana stated, her expression suddenly guarded.

"Not if I kick your ass first." Quinn responded, her smile fading.

"And naturally I still kinda hate you."

Quinn narrowed her eyes "I still _kind of_ hate you too."

There was a moment of silence during which Quinn and Santana stared at each other intently. It didn't last long however as a smile tugged at Quinn's lips and a second later she was hugging the Latina tightly.

Rachel watched the interaction with wide, confused eyes "What the…Didn't they just say…"

"They actually mean the opposite." Brittany spoke up. Rachel jumped slightly, having not noticed Brittany move to her side "When they say that…They don't mean 'hate'."

Rachel grinned as she watched the two friends hugging tightly "Aaaw."

Santana pulled away and narrowed her eyes at the diva "I hope you didn't just say what I think you did."

Rachel merely shook her head and smiled innocently.

"We should go on double dates now." Brittany announced much to Rachel's surprise "It'll be fun, right San?"

Santana glanced at Quinn unsurely "Erm…"

"Brittany, I think you're misunderstanding the term 'double date'" Rachel said tentatively "For it to work there has to be two participating couples."

"But Santana says that we're dating now." Brittany looked to Santana for confirmation and received a nod in response "Which means we're a couple. And since Quinn is in l…"

As underhanded as she knew it was Quinn could only think of one thing that would effectively silence the blonde…she threw one hand to her head and faked a pained cringe "OW!"

"Quinn?" Rachel promptly threw back the blankets and tried to get out of bed only to have the tubes keep her there. She reached out and managed to grab the blonde, pulling her close to the bedside "Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn nodded and lowered her hand "Just a twinge."

Santana shot her a look that informed her she hadn't bought into the exclamation of pain at all. Quinn motioned with her head towards Brittany and Santana nodded in understanding. When she turned to look at Brittany, Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty at the guilty look that had covered the taller blondes face "It's okay B. You didn't do anything…I'm fine."

Brittany looked unsure for a moment before she beamed and turned to Rachel "You know Rachel…You're really light. I was thinking about it before and I think maybe you should go and see a doctor…maybe you _are_ a dwarf."

Santana guffawed at the statement while Quinn breathed a silent sigh of relief that she had managed to steer the conversation away from dangerous topics. Rachel merely looked confused by Brittany's questioning.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

_2 days later_

"I can't believe your convinced your Dads to let you stay here." Quinn called into the bathroom from her position on the bed. Rachel was currently in there changing into something suitable to wear for bed.

"They understand that I have to keep an eye on my competition." Rachel called back before she walked into the room and lowered her voice "Plus, they've never been able to resist my 'puppy dog look' as they like to call it."

Quinn smiled as she recalled having been subject to the said look once or twice over the past few days "I completely understand that." She raked her eyes over the brunette, her smile widening into a grin "Cute."

Rachel self-consciously pulled down on the T-shirt Quinn had loaned her. It was slightly too long in fit but Rachel found that it still smelled like the blonde and that was something she wasn't at all unhappy about. She'd had to burrow the item of clothing because all of the clothes she had brought with her on the trip were still in the trunk of Quinn's car, which strangely enough couldn't be found. Quinn on the other hand, had convinced Santana prior to the trip to take some of her stuff so her car wasn't too weighed down. Rachel glanced between the slogan on the front of the T-shirt and Quinn "There is a light that never goes out?"

"Oh…" Quinn grinned at the question "The Smiths…I doubt you've heard of them but I love their music."

Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully "If a double decker bus crashes into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die…"

Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise at the brunette's singing but grinned and joined in anyway, finding the irony in the lyrics "And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us, to die by your side, well the pleasure the privilege is mine."

"Appropriate lyrics." Rachel noted with a small smile.

"I'm impressed." Quinn revealed as she gently tugged the brunette onto the bed "Your knowledge of music goes beyond Broadway."

Rachel smiled softly as she felt Quinn intertwine their fingers together "Yes well, I'm rather partial to the smiths. In fact I consider one of their songs to include one of my favourite instrumental endings."

"I love you."

Rachel's head snapped to the right so fast that Quinn silently feared that she'd gotten whiplash at the movement "Huh?"

Despite the fact that she was cursing herself for blurting the admission of love out Quinn couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at Rachel's monosyllabic question "I didn't mean to say that."

"Do you…" Rachel licked her lips nervously and averted her gaze from Quinn's "Do you mean it?"

Quinn nodded solemnly "I do."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

Rachel finally turned her gaze to meet Quinn's worried eyes "How?"

Quinn paused at the question before answering "I don't know…I just do. I love you and I can't help it."

"Do you want to…'help it'?" Rachel asked softly.

"No!" Quinn shook her head furiously "I just…I know this is going really fast but after everything that's happened, it's like I'm seeing things in a new light…After almost losing you, I'm seeing _you_ in a new light and…"

"And?" Rachel prompted hopefully.

"And I just want to _be_ with you." Quinn confided vulnerably. Her eyes flicked to their joined hands as they fell into silence. Finally she forced herself to look up, only to see Rachel staring speechlessly at her "Say something?"

Rachel swallowed heavily before gently squeezing Quinn's hand "I want to be with you too but…" she winced as Quinn's expression brightened only to drop at the mention of the word 'but' "But what about school? What about what people will think?"

"I don't care." Quinn answered dismissively "They can think what they want. And if anyone tries anything…Santana says she has our backs."

Rachel nodded numbly, though she was subconsciously thinking about anything else that could make their being together difficult.

"You want to be with me…Don't you?" Quinn asked cautiously, suddenly fearing that despite everything that had gone on in her car, she had somehow mistaken the signals Rachel was sending her.

Rachel nodded almost instantly "I do. I just don't think…"

"Don't think." Quinn echoed Rachel's earlier words from the car "Just _feel_." With that said she shifted forward and kissed the brunette softly, trying to reflect everything she felt into the simple action. She sighed contentedly as Rachel pulled her closer and the kiss deepened. She slid her hand into Rachel's hair and daringly flicked her tongue against her bottom lip, gaining herself a small moan of approval. As quickly as it had started however Rachel was pushing her back and Quinn felt her hope deflate.

"Wait…" Rachel murmured breathlessly "I need you to know…I love you too Quinn. I really do."

Quinn beamed at the statement "Yeah?"

Rachel nodded in confirmation "And if you think we can handle whatever is thrown at us when we get back to Lima…_as a couple_ then I want to be with you."

If at all possible, Quinn's smile only grew wider at the statement and she quickly pulled Rachel back into the kiss, gently pushing her back onto the bed. Rachel gasped into the kiss as she felt Quinn move to straddle her waist.

"I was thinking…" Quinn murmured as she reluctantly tore her lips from Rachel's in favour of trailing soft kisses down the other girls jaw, towards her neck.

"Uh-huh?"

"I still feel kind of bad about how unromantic your first time was." Quinn pulled back to look into Rachel's eyes and smiled lovingly "So maybe we can have a kind of do over?"

Rachel nodded emphatically, for once finding herself at a loss for words.

Quinn grinned at the answer before leaning down to recapture Rachel's lips with her own.

…_There is a light that never goes out…_

THE END


End file.
